The band of thieves
by NightmarexKoneko
Summary: After an argument with Inuyasha kagome finds herself face to face with two of the makai's most infamous bandits; Youko Kurama and a bat demon named Kuronue. She's quickly swept off her feet and taken to their hideout where youko starts to become infatuated with the strange girl despite his comrades obvious disapproval. Future love triangle M for language violence and sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Abduction**

The crimson moon of the makai shone down on the blood-soaked village below.

"That was barely worth the effort." Youko said reverting his elegant rose whip back into a tiny seed and placing it into his hair.

"I don't know. I enjoyed it." Kuronue smiled wickedly as he licked the freshly spilled blood from his twin scythes before fastening them back on his hips.

"Heh..you always do." Youko smirked. "Did you come across anything good?" He said rummaging through a corpse's pockets. Kuronue tossed a small locked chest at Youko who caught it with ease.

"That's all?" Youko gasped. He quickly unlocked the chest with his long sharp nails. Both demons eyed the gold and priceless gems sparkling from within.

"We'll split this when we get back to the cave." Youko said closing the chest and turning to leave only to come to an abrupt stop a few feet away which nearly made Kuronue walk right into him.

"What the fu…" Kuronue was cut off.

"Shut up! Someone is still alive!" Youko hissed as he drew his whip.

"Please don't kill me." A short man in tattered robes emerged from a nearby bush. Youko chuckled and decapitated him where he stood.

"I don't do favors for humans."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome climbed out of the bone eater's well just as she had done many times before. To her great surprise however, no one was on the other side waiting for her.

"Where is everyone?" She looked around. "I guess they forgot about me. Ugh, I wish I still had my bike.." She said groaning as she picked up her heavy backpack and cursed Inuyasha in her mind, giggling a bit at the thought of the stubborn Hanyou being "Sat" repeatedly. Slowly, she made her way down the long path to her second home.

"I can't believe you didn't meet up with me!" Kagome yelled slamming her foot down hard on the floor of the hut. "Owww!" she groaned rubbing at her sore shoulders. "That pack is awfully heavy for a girl to carry all this way you know!"

"Well excuse a guy for sleeping once in a while!" Inuyasha barked as he dug through the pack for ramen.

"STUPID!" She yelled snatching the pack away from him. "None for you." She put it back on her shoulders and stormed out. "I'm going for another walk."

Inuyasha growled slightly before following her out. "SIT BOY!" She yelled clenching her fists tightly at her side. Inuyasha face planted hard and cursed her from inside his crater as she walked by him.

"Who does that jerk think he is!?" She thought out loud as she walked back down the path that led to the bone eater's well. Despite Inuyasha ruining her good mood it was a beautiful day for a walk. She was snatched violently from her thoughts as her body pulsed, sensing that a jewel fragment was nearby. She followed her senses into the dense forest with her bow and arrows in hand. She hid behind a large tree as her targets came into view, slightly poking her head out towards the two demons before her.

"I hear there is a large village nearby with a wealthy headman." Kuronue sighed with boredom lining his voice.

"Yes, maybe this time we'll actually get more of a fight out of our prey." Youko smirked at the thought

Kagome aimed carefully at the Kitsune's heart. "Hit the mark." She said letting the arrow fly. Unfortunately for her the kitsune disappeared before it could hit him. The arrow hit a tree with a loud cracking noise followed by sizzling sounds from her purification power. Before she even knew what was happening her bow, arrows, pack and quiver all went flying as her feet moved from under her. She hit the ground hard with a thud. Getting up, she tried to run the other direction only to slam into Youko's hard chest.

"Hello there." He said coldly before hitting her hard. Darkness took her quickly and she was knocked out cold. "Get her things." Youko told Kuronue as he put the tiny miko over his shoulder.

"Well look, you've caught a mouse." Kuronue said with a smirk.

"It seems I have." Youko sneered before running off toward their hideaway with Kagome in tow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha paced in front of the Bone eater's well. "She should have been here by now." He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Maybe she went home." Shippo said pointing toward the well. Inuyasha glared at him.

"She wouldn't go back without telling me first." He growled unsure of his own words.

A strong gust of wind blew effectively knocking Shippo over and onto his bottom. "Ouch." He said getting up and dusting himself off.

"Ha Shippo! Stop being so clumsy." Inuyasha teased. His grin quickly faded as he caught Kagome's scent coming from the forest. He sprinted towards it with his hand on the Tetsusaiga only to skid to a halt as a small clearing came into view. "Her scent stops here now all I can smell is the stench of a fox and bat demon."

"Where's Kagome?!" He said walking up to Inuyasha with Kagome's bow in his hand. There were tears welling in his eyes.

"Was she kidnapped?" Sango asked from above as Kirara landed in front of them with Sango and Miroku on her back. Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the cold forest floor.

"Dammit Kagome! How many times have I told you not to run off?! This is why!" He stopped suddenly and began to smell the air. "These are the same scents I found when we were investigating that blood bath of a village a day or two ago." He growled and started to punch the ground again. "Dammit Kagome! DAMMIT!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome woke up what seemed like days later. She looked around the vacant room.

"Where am I?" She asked herself. She was in a cave that much she knew for sure. It was dimly lit by multiple torches. Oddly enough it had furniture, hallways, and even shoji doors. It almost looked like someone's house. Her lips were cracked and dry. "So thirsty." She thought to herself.

As if reading her mind, a small vine pried her mouth open and forced itself in. Soon she felt cool water spilling into her mouth and down her throat. She gladly accepted it and sucked at it greedily. She sat up only to realize that her wrists and ankles were bound tightly by thick, purple vines. She struggled against them for a few minutes before noticing that it only made them hold her tighter. Giving up she flopped back down on the bed of pelts she was left on top of. The vines loosened their grip and soon returned to normal.

"Is this someone's sick form of hospitality?"

The two demons strolled in lazily. Youko dropped the boar he was carrying onto the floor with a thud. Kuronue began skinning it after lighting a fire pit in the middle of the room. Kagome sat up shakily.

"Where am I!?" She demanded. Kuronue scoffed before returning to his skinning. Youko smirked and began walking towards her.

"Can't have you disrespecting me like that. Can we?" He lifted her chin so she was staring directly into threatening golden eyes. "This should fix that." He said placing a shiny white seed in her mouth which managed to slither its way down her throat.

"What was that?! POISON!" Kagome spat.

Youko shook his head. "No, no my dear but you will soon find out exactly what that curious little seed is capable of." Kagome felt the vines loosen then drop from her completely. She got up ready to purify him, but when she lifted her arms nothing happened. Youko chuckled before pinning her hands above her head and slamming her hard against the cave's wall knocking the wind out of her.

"I don't think we've had the time for a formal introduction. I am Youko Kurama, and this is my partner Kuronue." He said looking at the bat and then back into her eyes. His voice was low and threatening. "Oh…and you, won't be going anywhere so get comfortable." Kagome's vision was beginning to blur and she began to feel dazed but she still managed to scoff at him.

"What might your name be, little miko?" He purred. She refused to answer him. He squeezed her wrists hard. "It's rude not to answer someone when they are talking to you." He said getting angry.

"Ka..gome." She whimpered. The pain had forced it out of her otherwise she wouldn't have answered him. "How long was I out?" She asked forcing the anger from her voice.

"About a day and a half, I must have hit you harder than I thought." He said tossing her back on the bed of pelts and returning to the fire to cook the chunks of boar now waiting for him.

Kagome's stomach growled audibly.

"Well someone's hungry." Youko said patting the ground next to him.

"So let the bitch starve." Kuronue mumbled. Youko glared daggers at him before Kagome reluctantly took the seat that was offered to her. Using his claws, he took fully cooked pieces of meat from the fire, placing them into a wooden bowl and handing it to her. She ate cautiously knowing that he could poison her at any time, yet she was too hungry to care. While Kagome ate Kuronue led Youko into the next room and shut the door behind them.

"Why is the human still alive?" Kuronue growled.

Youko smiled in reply. "She interests me. Is that a problem?"

Kuronue sighed heavily. "This isn't going to end well. One wrong move and she can purify both of us. Is that what you want Youko? To become a pile of ash?"

Youko smiled and turned to leave. "Trust me." He said leading the way out.

"Whatever." Kuronue said following him and returning to his food.

Youko sat back down next to Kagome. "Guess you were hungry." He said returning to his own portion.

Kagome nodded. "WHY CAN'T I KILL THEM?!" She screamed in her mind. She was getting more and more dazed and began to feel feverish. "What did he drug me with?" Her thoughts were clouded by the heat beginning to form in her stomach and across her face. She was snatched from her thoughts when she felt Youko's arm snake it's way around her waist. She jumped a little but did not pull away.

"If you haven't figured this out yet, that seed I gave you was a seed from the demon plant of enthrallment. Its effects should last about a week. I normally use it on women when I'm in heat, but in this case it's to make sure you keep your miko powers to yourself. If you behave you won't have to have another one." Youko smirked after whispering in her ear.

Kagome grimaced. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh I haven't decided yet...What are these?" He asked grabbing the bottle of jewel fragments around her neck. He pulled, easily snapping the string it was hanging from. Kagome's body pulsed again as he reached into the pocket of his pure white robes. "It's the same as this one." He said pulling out his shard.

"Those are mine.." Kagome said, defeated as tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"Yeah but I like them, so now they're mine." He said pulling the cork off the bottle, putting his inside and re-corking it before placing it into his pocket. He finished his food and placed the empty bowl down next to him. "Come Kagome." He said holding out his hand. She fought internally with all her strength not to obey him, but her body seemed to have other plans. She stood up and he took her hand in his.

"I will show you to my bed chambers. It will be your room until I set one up for you. That is if I feel like keeping you alive that long. Youko said as he began to lead her down a long hallway. She felt as though she was going through a maze. Finally they reached the end of the hallway, Youko slid open his door and poured his demon energy around the room. One by one brightly glowing flowers that were in bloom around the ceiling of the cave began to light up the room. He shut the door behind them.

"Here we are." Inside there was a large bed piled high with the finest silken furs. Next to it was a table filled with gems and other treasures. Instead of the floor being just stone like the rest of the cave he had a huge wall to wall elegant carpet. Youko handed her a cup of sake. Kagome took the cup before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Kuronue and I have business to attend to tonight. I hope you will make yourself comfortable, but to make sure you don't get any ideas about leaving I'm going to have to bind you again. Not like you would ever be able to find your way out. This whole cave is a series of tunnels and secret halls. So, don't even think about it." He said as the familiar vines came down from the ceiling and wrapped tightly around her ankles and wrists again.

"I'll be back soon." Youko said shutting the door behind him.

Kagome sipped at her sake, she was trying desperately to get the taste of boar from her mouth. She stood up and noticed that the vines had enough slack to move around the room freely. She made her way to the table of treasures.

"Wow these are gorgeous." She said picking up a sapphire and holding it to her finger before putting it back on the table. She finished her sake and laid down. The furs were warm and comfortable that and she was still feeling feverish. Soon she was sound asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Heated**

It had been three days since Kagome's disappearance. The trail Inuyasha had been following vanished and was now replaced with the fragrant aroma of flowers. It was the night of the new moon. Miroku being the way he is, had convinced a local villager to let them stay with his family. They were given the royal treatment over a bogus story of an ominous aura over their village that needed to be cleansed.

"Well Miroku I've got to hand it to you, you're quite the story teller." Sango said when the last of the villagers gave their thanks to the monk. Miroku chuckled at Sango's comment. Inuyasha sighed heavily and went upstairs to be alone.

"Poor Inuyasha…" Sango said sadly.

"Yeah he's really hurting." Shippo said sitting next to Kirara.

"We'll find her don't worry." Sango said as she set her Haraikotsu down in a corner and took a seat next to them.

"That's if she's still alive." Miroku said earning himself a glare and a promise of future pain from Sango. Shippo wailed loudly. Kirara's ears folded down tightly to her head.

"Oh boy, I'm going to regret that later… " Miroku thought to himself miserably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome stirred lightly in her sleep. For some reason she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. "Inu..Yasha.." She muttered half asleep."

"Who's Inuyasha?" Kuronue asked.

She shut up to a sitting position and glared at the bat. "None of your business! You disgusting rat with wings!" She hissed. Kuronue walked over to her and bent down so he was eye level with her. His threatening indigo eyes met her soft brown eyes. He reached behind her and grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back violently.

"Mind your tongue bitch, or Ill cut it off." He spat before tossing her back on the bed and returning to the other side of the room.

Kagome felt herself trembling. "Damn him, I'll have to play along if I want to survive this." She thought miserably. A long moment of silence passed before she spoke.

"What do you two plan to do with me? Why am I still alive?" She asked sighing in defeat.

"I have nothing to do with this, Youko claimed you for himself and to be perfectly honest if it was up to me you would already be dead. We have no use for humans…Other than when we're in heat. Human girls are the easiest to get into bed with us..plus less strength to fight back." Kuronue said spinning his pendant around in boredom.

Kuronue stared at her lying helplessly on Youko's bed following every flawless curve as he traced her body with his eyes.

"As useless and annoying as she is, she is beautiful. Especially for a human" he thought. Kagome could feel is eyes on her back and sat up, turning to face him.

"Could you stop gawking at me and get me water from my pack?"

He rolled his eyes but did as she requested. He tossed the bottle at her which she caught and downed its contents, standing shakily she spoke. "Would it be too much to ask if I wanted to take a bath?"

"For what? You'll never wash off that nasty human stench." Kuronue scoffed

Kagome threw the empty bottle at him "because I'm filthy and Youko told you to see to it that I'm comfortable."

"Fine.." He growled picking up her bag and leading her two doors down from her own room. It was a small makeshift bathroom with a natural hot spring. Kuronue and Youko's extra clothes hung on the sharp rocks that stuck out from the cave's glistening wall like a hook. Kuronue slid the door shut

"Hurry up and don't do anything stupid. I'll be behind this door." He said leaving her there. Kagome lowered herself into the steamy water and felt her muscles start to relax at last.

Youko returned from scouting the area covered in blood.

"Good hunt?" Kuronue asked raising an eyebrow.

Youko grinned. "Indeed, where's Kagome?"

Kuronue pointed toward the hot spring room. "She wanted to bathe."

Youko threw off his bloody clothes before walking into the room. Kagome was fast asleep in the spring. Washing quickly, he wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Still lightly asleep, Kagome snuggled against his chest as he held her. His breathing became heavy. Her nude form was even more gorgeous than clothed. He ran his hand down her smooth back. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes barely open and still half asleep and kissed him deeply. His eyes widened before he kissed her back. She pulled away before nuzzling his neck. Youko's hands found her perfect breasts and he began to knead them gently rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

"Inuyasha." She mumbled.

"Who is that?!" He said snapping back to reality and cracking his knuckles. Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She jumped when she realized that Youko was holding her against his body. She wanted to slap him, but her body didn't let her.

"Fucking plant." She said mostly to herself.

"Were you dreaming?" Youko asked tucking her hair behind her ears.

She nodded. "I miss my friends."

Youko stayed quiet for a few minutes. "You need to forget about them…You're mine now." He said turning her around and holding her tighter. Kagome straddled his waist and wrapped her arms around him tangling her fingers in his long silver hair.

"Why am I doing this!? NO! NO! NO!" Her mind screamed and raced as she tried to fight the plant's power. Kagome felt his fangs brush against her bottom lip as he kissed her again. He finally pulled away from her. He was breathing heavy again.

"Stay here." He said stopping abruptly wrapping a towel around his waist and leaving the room. Kagome felt weak from trying so hard to fight the plant's power and stepped out of the spring to wait for him. When he came back she was standing naked in the middle of the bathroom. He stared in awe for a few moments before handing her one of his extra robes to wear.

"I'll have your other clothes washed. You can wear this for now."

"Thank you." Kagome said drying off and putting it on.

"sure.." He said turning and leaving her confused where she stood.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yes Ma'am, his name is Youko Kurama. He is about seven feet tall and a silver kitsune." Botan said as she flipped through her little black book of assignments from the king of spirit world. She finally found the page she was looking for and held the picture up for the old priestess to see.

"There have been many reports of a fox and bat demon attacking villages lately." Kaede sighed.

Yusuke paced irritably. "Why are we even wasting our time asking this dried up old hag? She's even older than Genkai! She probably can't even remember her own name!"

Keiko flung her arm back and hit Yusuke hard in the face, effectively sending him flying back into a large bale of hay.

"Pardon my boyfriend's tact. He's a bit obnoxious sometimes." Keiko said blushing at his rudeness.

"It's ok. Ye not have to apologize. He reminds me of a friend of mine who is also very rude and hot headed. Kaede smiled warmly at her.

"Damn Urameshi! You just got slapped into next year! HAHAHAHA!" Kuwabara laughed, earning a jab in the face from the spirit detective. "Ouch! What was that for?" He asked holding his swollen cheek.

Kaede motioned for the others to sit next to her around the fire. "A group of my allies are going to arrive shortly. They are also trying to find a powerful fox demon they believe kidnapped their friend. Ye should think about teaming up." Kaede said handing Keiko and Botan a cup of herbal tea.

"I still feel weird about going after Kurama in his past life. Are you sure it won't affect him in the future if we catch or even kill Youko?" Yusuke asked folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Yes king Yama himself told me it wouldn't matter. This time when he dies we will be ready to apprehend his soul and spare the child he possesses in the human's timeline. King Yama told us that he will be given another body if he promises to behave himself. Botan reassured her worried friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was the sixth day. She had spent a lot of time with Kuronue since he was given orders to watch her and was now allowed to walk around the cave as long as he accompanied her.

"Kuro, I'm bored. Can we go for a walk?" Kagome whined making her way to the bat's post. His ears twitched with annoyance at the sound of the pet name she had given him. "Actually can we go outside for a walk instead?" Kagome pouted at him.

"I don't think so. Youko said the cave only." He said as she begged him with sad eyes.

"Please Kuro, I haven't seen the sun in a week." Kuronue stared at her uninterested and sighed before giving in. "Fine..anything to shut you up." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the back entrance.

They made their way through the dark cave. The walls were wet and small glints of shining rock illuminated by torches enticed Kagome to run her hand across it's cool surface as they walked by. After about five minutes of walking she finally saw the light at the end and began to rush forward practically dragging Kuronue behind her. When they got outside Kuronue tightened his grip on her small hand. Kagome almost fell over. It was beautiful! They were standing in front of a huge waterfall. It's clear blue water fell perfectly into the lake below it, making perfect white water around the base. Adorning the lake were white marble rocks and fully bloomed flowers of every kind. Stepping forward she placed her feet into the sparkling liquid. A large cherry blossom tree towered over the river bank.

"This is Youko's garden. He's been making it perfect for about five years now. Back when we first found the place nothing was out here but a muddy lake and some weeds. Would you believe that these flowers have never wilted?" Kuronue said sitting at the base of the tree. He figured they were going to be there a while when Kagome laid back in the water, so she could just float and enjoy the scenery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Who the hell are you? Why should I team up with this dumb ass?" Inuyasha yelled as Yusuke was glaring at him and resisting the urge to slap the mutt around.

"You're the only one complaining dog boy. We have a common target that we actually know quite a bit about.. so get over it!" Yusuke yelled getting in Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha scoffed and put his hand on Tetsusaiga. "If you want a fight you sure as hell got one!" He said drawing his sword.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "Bring it on! I've fought way scarier enemies than an over grown puppy." Just as they were about to attack each other Sango hit Inuyasha on the head hard with her weapon and Keiko dragged Yusuke away by the ear. "Stupid boys..." Botan said shaking her head.

Kaede glared at Inuyasha. "If ye ever want to see lady Kagome ever again ye will join forces and like it!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes before putting his sword away and sitting cross legged in the corner and putting his arms in his sleeves. "Fine, I'll work with them. But don't expect me to be friendly."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Youko walked into the cave to find no one was there. Growling, he followed Kagome's scent down the hall that led to his garden. He walked out the door to find Kagome smelling the flowers and Kuronue almost dozing under the tree. He felt the anger fade and quickly was replaced by amusement. Why was this human able to make him melt like this without even trying? Kuronue stretched before making his leave.

"So Tomorrow will be a week and the seed will wear off. Am I going to have to give you another one?" He asked staring into her eyes. There was no response. "I'll take that as a maybe?" He said walking up to her and lying on his back to look at the evening clouds that made their way by.

"I don't know what's going to happen... Or even why you want me here to begin with. Why me?" Her words were cold and tinged with hurt.

"You're different, I's drawn to rare and unusual things. Your clothing, your hair, even your attitude and smell is different from any other girl I've ever met...and I hear you have a special talent exclusive to you and you can sense these." Youko said holding up the bottle of jewel shards.

"My Shikon shards!" Kagome reached to grab them.

"Oh no, I won't be giving this back. I know what they're capable of now and you are going to help me get the rest of them once you're mine." Youko placed the bottle back in his robes.

"Damn you..." Kagome sighed. "I think I'm going to go back to my room now it's getting late and cold." She shivered as she tried to stand properly before leaving him there. Kuronue was waiting for her beside the exit and left to lead her back to the room.

"What's going to happen to me? Inuyasha where are you?" She thought to herself as she took off her wet clothes and replaced them with warm pajamas from human world. She followed Kuronue to the sitting room where she boiled water to make herself some of the ramen she brought from the human world. "I can act of my own free will tomorrow." She thought as she sat beside Kuronue and ate in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Rage**

Kagome woke up earlier than usual the next morning. As usual Youko already left for his patrol. She walked into the front hall to find Kuronue sprawled out with his bottom half on top of a chair and the rest hanging upside down off of it. He was knocked out cold and snoring lightly. Kagome giggled at the sight of him and silently crept her way behind him.

"HI KURO!" Kagome yelled inches away from the back of his head. Kuronue jumped up, successfully falling flat on his face and bumping his head on the wall.

"What the fuck woman…" he said getting up and rubbing the growing bump that now swelled as big as a golf ball. Kagome blushed slightly when she caught herself staring at a very shirtless Kuronue. He must have noticed because he shot her a mischievous grin and he slipped his shirt back on and over his muscular chest. Kuronue's raven hair was unbound and fell down his back in waves. Kagome was now a less than subtle shade of red and she bit her lip as she tried to think of other things.

"Hey." He said putting his hair back up and his hat back on. "Come on I want to show you something." He took her hand and lead her outside of the cave. When they were outside he gripped her waist tightly

"Hold on!" He said as he opened his wings and took off into the air. Kagome shut her eyes tightly until they reached the sky where she decided to open them slowly. She did love being outside and seeing all of Youko's beautiful plants. Kuronue flew low over the lake so she could dip her fingers in as they zoomed by. She smiled brightly as the water came up and splashed her in the face. Again, they ascended, and Kagome's heart soared as high as the sky they were flying in. Kagome squeaked as Kuronue took a dive for a nearby forest. "Relax I'm not going to let you get hurt." Kuronue smirked.

They landed in a small camp set up in the middle of the trees.

"This is where I come to think." Kuronue said quietly before sitting on the blanket already set out for them and patting the spot beside him. Kagome smiled and sat next to him.

"Youko is going to force me to swallow another one of those seeds isn't he?" Kagome asked with sadness lining her voice.  
"I don't know you're off limits to me so I don't have a say in what he does."

"I don't like the idea." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened and shuffled uncomfortably. He would never admit this, but she was beginning to grow on him. He also began to feel bad for her. She wasn't like other humans. Kagome felt Kuronue hug her and looked up only for Kuronue's lips to catch hers. Kagome's eyes shot open and then she kissed him back.

"Kuro." She thought as she deepened the kiss.

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said when they finally broke apart.

"For what? I kissed you back." Kagome asked blushing.

"Yeah I guess so. Come on, Youko will be angry if I have you out too long." Kuronue said getting up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dammit! There's still no sign of her or those fucking demons!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried desperately to get Either Kagome's scent or her that of her captors.

"We just tried asking some locals, No one has seen your friend or the demons." Yusuke said walking up to him.

"We're never gonna find her!" Shippo wailed through his tears.

"Shut up Shippo! We're going to find her if it's the last thing I do." Inuyasha snapped.

"Maybe we should get help from the wolves. Kouga can get the other wolf tribes to help and we can cover more ground." Sango suggested.

Inuyasha scowled at her. "I don't need that flea bags help." He scoffed and continued walking. Sango shook her head at the stubborn Hanyou before following him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome shivered as the cold night air hit her nude body. She decided to take a bath in the lake that night. The moon was full and reflected off the large dark pool around her.

"Kuro, why is it that no one can get here without one of you being with them?" She asked as she sat on submerged rocks below.

"Youko cloaked this place in fox magic so we remain hidden. Only those permitted can get here or even see the path leading up here." Kuronue said from behind a nearby tree.

"So even if Inuyasha was looking for me… He would never be able to find me.." She thought miserably as she sank into the cool water. It was getting late and Youko had yet to return from his patrol. She wrapped herself in a towel before getting out of the waist high water near the river bank.

"I'm done Kuro." She said getting her pack and going inside the cave. Kuronue got up and lead her to her room. Waiting there on her bed was Youko.

"Get dressed." He demanded as he threw a night dress at her. Kuronue sighed as he shut the door and left her to Youko's torment. Kagome did as she was told.

"What are you doing Youko?!" She asked as he grabbed her arm roughly.

"I hear you have some people looking for you. I will not hesitate to kill them if they even attempt to get anywhere near you. Don't think I don't know about your little trip off the grounds with Kuronue this afternoon. Both of your scents were all over that forest. Kagome looked nervously at her feet. She wanted to run away but she needed to wait for the right moment. "I just wanted to have a little fun.." Kagome said quietly.

"I don't care! You are to stay on the grounds at all times!" Youko yelled.

Kagome nodded. "I'm sorry." Youko left her standing there and slammed the door. Kagome fell back on the bed and began to cry. "I'm never going to get out of here." She thought to herself miserably.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha! Wait for us!" Sango yelled after him as he ran into the forest. It was faint and almost completely covered with the smell of fox and roses, but it was definitely Kagome's scent. He stopped suddenly as he reached Kuronue's camp.

"she was here, In this spot. She can't be far from here." He said as he continued north.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome packed up her bag and put her school uniform back on when she was positive both Youko and Kuronue were asleep. "I'm getting out of here." She said as she picked up the arrows she managed to sneak out of Youko's room. Strapping on the quiver she silently opened the door and crept along the wall of the hallway that was eerily silent and dark. When she reached the main entrance where Kuronue's post was she stopped for a moment to make sure he was still asleep. He was sitting against the wall and she heard faint snoring from the bat before continuing through the main door way. Once she made it outside she began to bolt down the steep path of the mountain they were on top of.

"I'm going to see Inuyasha and the others again!" She thought happily as she ran for the forest. The trees seemed to blur around her as she sprinted through them when all of a sudden, she was stopped in her tracks by a large lower class demon. She rammed into him hard and was knocked back onto her butt. "Ugh owww."

"Hey girly." The demon said as he licked his chops. "You will be a fine snack." He dove at her. Kagome screamed and blocked her head with her pack.

"Iron reaver soul stealer!" She heard before the demon fell to shreds.

"INUYASHA!" She yelled happily as she hugged him tightly.

"Glad to see you're ok Kagome." He said hugging her back. Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo soon appeared followed by the group from spirit world.

"Kagome!" She heard a familiar voice coming at her fast. She looked in the direction it was coming from and was tackled by a very excited Shippo.

"Shippo!" She said hugging her son like friend close to her chest. "I missed you so much." Kagome said petting his head. Inuyasha smiled as he put away his sword. He went to pick up Kagome only to be knocked on his ass by a quick flash of black.

"Why you son of a bitch! I'll pulverize you!" Inuyasha said with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I would love to see you try." Kuronue smirked and unhooked his twin scythes from his belt.

"Guys stop!" Kagome yelled. Both demons stopped glaring at each other to look at her in confusion.

"come on Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and pulling her forward. Kuronue growled loudly. But just as he went to get Kagome back Inuyasha was knocked down and pinned by a snarling Youko. His fangs were bared, and his hand was wrapped tightly around the Hanyou's throat. Inuyasha's blood began to pool around Youko's sharp nails.

"Stay away from her!" Youko growled through clenched teeth.

Thick thorned roots emerged from the earth and wrapped around Inuyasha tightly binding him to the ground. A separate set of roots wrapped around the rest of the others so they couldn't escape. Kuronue stood behind them and pressed the blade of his scythe to Miroku's throat. "One wrong move monk, and you will slit your own throat." Sango struggled against the thorns. "Kirara!" She yelled.

The gigantic cat demon leapt on top of Kuronue biting at his face. He held her face back with one of his hands and stabbed her in the ribs with the other. The sharp scythe pierced her skin and she wailed loudly before reverting back into her small neko form. "KIRARA!" Sango yelled helplessly from behind the thorns as she watched her closest friend bleed.

Kuronue picked up Kagome and took to the skies.

"Put me down! Or I will purify you right now!" She warned as her fingers began to glow a light pink with her reiki.

"Go ahead, do that and you will surely fall to your death." Kuronue said as he flew toward a nearby hill. Kagome looked down and froze. They were at least one hundred feet in the air.

"I liked our last flight better." Kagome thought as she gave up.

Meanwhile Youko was still viciously attacking Inuyasha.

"Give up fox. You won't get me to die that easily." Inuyasha spat. Youko smirked getting off him. He lifted his hand and it began to glow slightly. He pulled a rose from his hair which he simply flicked, and it became a long thorned whip.

"This is my rose whip, It can easily cut through steel, so it should go through you like butter." He said smirking wickedly. The vines binding Inuyasha disappeared and he got up. "Now, fight me mutt!" Youko said snapping his whip at him. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga blocking the attack just in time. Youko began to run around him, going so fast that Inuyasha could barely see him. Youko slashed Inuyasha's shoulder which sprayed blood. Inuyasha screamed in agony and landed on his knees.

"Youko she's trying to get away!" Kuronue yelled as he once again flew off with her in tow.

Youko put the rose back into his hair. "Consider yourself lucky. Stay away from Kagome or next time you won't survive." He said before taking off after them.

Kuronue dropped Kagome down hard on the stone floor of the cave. "Why did you try and escape?.. This won't be pretty when Youko gets back. I almost feel bad for you."

Almost on que Youko kicked the door open, grabbed Kagome by the wrist roughly and dragged her down the hallway. When they reached her bedroom, he threw her on her bed sending her things everywhere.

"I give you a little bit of freedom and this is what you do to me? You take off!" Youko growled. Kagome trembled as he pinned her down and shredded her shirt off.

"I didn't want to do this yet but you're forcing me to.." Youko said before kissing her neck softly and grazing his sharp fangs against her before piercing them deep in her skin of the junction of her neck and shoulder. Kagome screamed and tried to pull away which made him bite harder. She stopped and whimpered as he finished. He licked away the few drops of blood that remained before getting off her. He lifted his hand to the ceiling and the familiar purple vines dropped and wrapped themselves tightly around her wrists and ankles.

"you're mine now and every other Youkai will know that as well. He said before slamming her door shut. Kagome laid still as her blood trickled down her shoulders and onto the remains of her shirt. She began to cry.

"Why did he do that?" She thought to herself as she curled up into a ball.

Kuronue walked in quietly. "Are you alright?" He asked her sounding sincerely worried. "Oh are you here to bite me too?" She asked miserably through her tears.

"He bit you?" he asked as he lit a torch. He saw her exposed torso and bloody shirt. "Where?" He asked his voice trembled a bit. Kagome moved her hair and tilted her head to reveal the two fang marks still dripping with fresh blood. Kuronue gasped when he saw it and looked as though he was going to be sick.

"why did he say that now every other youkai will know I'm his now?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome…That's a mating mark." Kuronue seemed to get out. "I'm sorry Kagome." He said apologetically before giving her a new shirt to put on and placing a bandage on the wound. Then he left leaving Kagome to sob alone.

 _She was running down what seemed to be an endless hallway of white. Her vision blurred as she began to stumble._

 _"INUYASHA!" She yelled as she frantically tried to pick up the pace. her heart pounded in her chest as she gasped for air, almost as if her lungs were about to collapse. It was then that she saw it. What seemed to be so close to her was Inuyasha collapsed in a heap. Behind him sat Youko covered in blood with a crazed look in his eyes._

 _"No..." Kagome said quietly holding out her hand to try and touch him only to be stopped by an invisible wall. It was almost as if a large wall of glass were between them._

 _"I told you that you were mine now." Youko said getting up and picking up the Hanyou by the hair. He threw Inuyasha's body toward her and he landed with a thud on his back. The face of the man she once loved was staring at her, now blank, pale and his eyes were no longer there. Only bloody sockets remained. "Inuyashaaaaaa!" Kagome screamed._

"Kagome! Kagome!" Kuronue yelled as he shook the trembling girl. Tears were falling freely from her sleeping eyes.

"Inu..yasha." She whimpered as her eyes opened to a slit and she saw who saved her from the horrible dream.

"Oh Kuronue, I was so scared!" She said crying and collapsing into his chest.

He hugged her. "It's ok it was just a dream." He said as he tried to comfort her without really knowing how to comfort anyone.

"It felt so real." She said sniffling.

"It's over now." Kuronue said lifting her face so she was looking at him. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. "Don't be scared anymore." He said smiling. She nodded in response as she clung to him again. Something inside of Kuronue burned. He had never felt this before, but he felt as if whoever had done this to her should pay for it, and that person was Youko.

 **Later that night**

Kuronue kicked his sleeping partner's leg. "Youko.."

Youko jumped up turning into his kitsune form and bearing his fangs threateningly.

"Calm down it's just me." Kuronue said putting his hands up in front of him.

Youko reverted to his human form. "What do you want bat?"

"I want to go on a job" Kuronue said coldly. "Too bad it can't be you that I kill." He thought to himself as Youko stretched lazily in front of him.

"It has been rather boring lately hasn't it?" He said putting on his robes.

Kuronue waited outside impatiently. It had been raining that night, so he couldn't fly and that was irritating him enough. Now he had to wait longer to take out his rage because of the fox. Finally, Youko walked leisurely out of the cave.

"Took you long enough." Kuronue spat. Shrugging him off completely, Youko continued past him. They walked into a secluded village not too far from their cave. It was about an hour walk for most but they were fast and managed to get there in less than half of that time. Kuronue hid high in the trees above as Youko transformed into his fox form to scope things out. There weren't a lot of houses, yet enough to satiate Kuronue's blood lust. There were eight of them, all looked as though they were ready to fall apart and had wooden beads instead of front doors.

Youko sniffed the air trying to put his finger on what he was smelling. Humans of course but there was something different here. It smelled foul and sweet at the same time. Like poison and nectar. Deciding to ignore his curiosity he continued into the village. It was still raining but it had died down to a sprinkle so Kuronue hovered above Youko in the skies. He swung around one of his scythes impatiently as he waited for Youko's signal. Youko went to the last corner of the village and transformed back to normal. With that Kuronue swooped down beside him. Youko nodded his consent before leaving him to find the source of the strange smell.

Kuronue crept into one of the houses. Inside there was a woman sleeping with her dog beside her. He smirked hovering over her lightly as he shook her awake. Her eyes shot open from the shock.

"Hello." Kuronue said with a smirk as he slit her throat. Her blood sprayed all over him. "Ah, it's been too long." He sighed. The dog began to bark at him only to receive the same treatment he did. He didn't enjoy killing animals, but he couldn't risk having him wake the whole village, some might escape before he got to them. He looked through the house only to find a small bag of coins. "Useless wench." He said kicking the woman's spurting corpse to the side.

The next house was not as easy. There was a whole family in there. They ran out of the house screaming in total horror. Their attempts to excape were futile, Kuronue was way to fast for them. He jumped onto the father who was trying to protect his two daughters who were hiding behind him. Kuronue grabbed his scythes and disemboweled him. The man fell to his knees before hitting the cold ground to die.

"Please mister bat sir.. don't hurt us." One of the children pleaded.

"You better leave if you don't want to watch your mommy die." He said with a smirk as he flew into the air and pounced on the terrified woman below. The two girls took off crying into the woods.

 **Meanwhile….**

Youko made his way through the trees as he sniffed the air. Then he finally found what he was looking for. A tall demon stood before him. He had long silver hair, two swords strapped to his hip, purple demon markings on his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead. "So, you're the source of the smell."

The demon turned to look at him. "Who are you?"

Youko drew his whip. "I am Youko Kurama, the infamous bandit. And you are?"

Youko could smell him more now… a dog demon.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the western lands. Put your weapon away fox, or this will be your last conversation."

Youko scoffed at him. "why should I be scared of you? You barely look like a challenge. Plus, you're a lord. You're bound to have something valuable."

Sesshomaru drew his blade. "I'll make you eat those words."

Youko raised his hand and thick thorns ensnared the dog lord. Sesshomaru smirked and the roots glowed green. A whip of his own made of pure energy sliced them to pieces. He darted after Youko who was an an exact match for him in speed. His poison claws cut Youko's arm. Youko grimaced as the poison set in. He began to feel faint, so he called up multiple plants to hold the dog lord down just long enough for him to escape. "This isn't the last you've seen of me." He yelled as he fled. He spotted Kuronue polishing off his scythes the middle of the blood bath of a village. "Kuronue I've been poisoned… fly me home. Quickly!" He managed to get out before he collapsed.

Youko opened his heavy eyelids slowly to see Kagome hovering over him and Kuronue sitting in the corner as usual. He had a cool damp cloth on his forehead. He still felt terrible but at least he was conscious. Kagome who had been working silently on him gathered up her things and put them in her pack. She handed him a bowl of fowl smelling green liquid.

"Drink up, this will neutralize the poison completely." She snapped before leaving them and going back to her room. Youko sniffed the bowl curiously. His nose wrinkled and if it wasn't attached it would have jumped off his face from the smell alone. He groaned before gulping down the bowls contents. He dry heaved a few times before collapsing back into bed.

Kagome returned with more of the liquid after a few hours.

"Youko who did this to you?" She asked. Her heart was in her throat from feeling like she already knew the answer to that question. She didn't want to be around him but she didn't want to let him die either. "Some dog demon. He caught me by surprise. That's all." He replied sitting back up again. Kagome turned as white as a ghost.

"Was his name Sesshomaru?"

Youko nodded. "Yeah so? He wasn't that tough."

Kuronue rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his side.

"Stupid fox." Kagome handed him more antidote. "Don't be so quick to underestimate him. You're lucky you're alive."

Youko was both concerned and insulted at the same time. "Kagome I pretty much matched him in power. You don't need to worry I promise."

Kagome scoffed. "I'm not worried. I promise." She spat before going back to her room again.

"She won't talk to me." Youko said as he propped himself up with pillows. He was finally starting to feel better.

"You marked her without consent and then wonder why she doesn't want to talk to you?" Kuronue scoffed before he too left the fox by himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Gifts**

It was mid-day, Kagome lay sprawled out in the tall grass of a nearby hill. It had been almost a week since her marking and she finally had convinced her bat companion to take her to 'look for herbs' so she could continue to make more medicine for the undeserving Youko. She didn't feel upset anymore, only numb. Kuronue helped. She seemed to be spending more and more time with him over the past week and he started opening up more to her. The wind rustled the flowers and grass slightly creating a calming effect for her. Kuronue sat by her side allowing the breeze to flow through his loose hair.

"I've never let myself get this close to a human before. It's almost scary how easy you are to become attached to Kagome." He sighed.

"Well we all aren't terrible. We all aren't like the people who slaughtered your clan." She replied sadly sitting beside him and combing her fingers through his hair. Kuronue blushed slightly clearing his throat and fidgeting awkwardly as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"you know Kuro.. being stuck here isn't so bad with you around."

When they returned Youko was sitting drumming his fingers on his knee impatiently.

"Took both of you long enough." Kagome ignored his comment and went to her room to grind up her newly acquired herbs with Youko following close behind. It took all of Kuronue's willpower to not follow them and keep her out of harm's way. This girl in strange clothing just came into his life and turned his entire world upside down. Youko wanted her for his own… and he was his best friend...what was a bat to do?

Youko walked up behind Kagome and pulled her hair to one side and over her shoulder to reveal his mark. Bending down he kissed it gently sending shivers up her spine and making the hairs on her arms stand on end.

"Go away." She managed to choke out.

"I can't do that Kagome." Her back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her even tighter against him.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry for marking you without consent. I've had a lot of time to sit and think, and I was wrong. You're special to me and I want to do this the right way." He said reaching into his pocket and taking out what looked to be a large berry. He crushed it in his hands and poured his aura into it causing it to make a glowing red paste. He spread it over her mark and she felt it begin to heat up.

"This is the fruit of a powerful and rare plant. It is said to repair any bodily injury or damage no matter how bad or old it is. Coupled with my power it should rid you of my bite." He said confidently pouring more of his power into it and causing it to crack and crumble off of her skin. He smiled seeing that it had indeed worked, her skin had returned to its former flawlessness.

"One more thing." She faced him as he reached back into his pocket pulling out a sparkling white gold chain a matching white gold moon pendant with the most beautiful sapphire she had ever seen set inside of it. He clipped it around her neck and stared down into her beautiful, now flushed face.

"I know you will grow to love me too someday." with that he turned on his heels and left her confused and trembling in the middle of the room.

Youko walked out into the foyer happily whistling to himself.

Kuronue eyed him suspiciously "What's up?"

The kitsune grinned and simply said "I fixed it."

Kuronue scratched his head in confused and shrugged "Okay then." Youko sat next to his friend and began to eat a large apple he brought back from his last patrol. "I'm going to Gandara to seek out Yomi. That dog needs to learn a lesson for poisoning me. It will take me three days' time each direction. I trust you can keep an eye on Kagome for me and make sure she doesn't run away again."

Kuronue nodded "Sure, everything will be fine." With that Youko packed a quick essentials bag and left. Kuronue jumped up and went to check on Kagome. She was sitting on her bed rolling the moon pendant around in her fingers when a small knock came from the door.

"Can I come in." She heard the bat's voice from the other side.

"Yes." She replied quietly. He came in and sat next to her on the bed.

"I just came to make sure you were okay. Youko left, he will be gone for at least six days."

"Where is he going?" She looked confused. He never leaves for that long.

"He's meeting up with a friend of ours that's running the southern boarder right now."

Kagome sighed "Look what he did." She showed him her now scar-less neck and smiled.

"Wow. I didn't think removing that deep of a mark was possible." Kuronue said as his attention moved to the pendant hanging from her neck.

Kagome laid back on her bed and stretched with another sigh of relief.

"I feel like he's just toying with me now." Kuronue laid down beside her and held out his arm for her. She cuddled up to him laying her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. A long silence passed before Kuronue lifted her chin and kissed her sweetly. Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back as her stomach filled with butterflies. He rolled them over, so he was leaning over her on his elbows with them on either side of her head and Kagome took the invitation to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer. Her skin was on fire. She could feel his hardness on her thigh. She tentatively reached down and ran her fingers across it, gaining a groan from Kuronue. He grabbed her hands with his clawed ones and pinned them over her head.

"Don't start something we shouldn't finish." Kuronue said panting slightly. With that he let her go and sat up, placing his face in his hands.

Kagome sat up and pouted at him. "Doesn't mean we had to stop kissing."

Kuronue fought back his urges and swallowed his pride. "I don't want to. Not yet anyway, it's not right. You mean too much to me for me to just take you like that."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Kuro."

Kuronue smiled at her. "It's okay. Besides if he's going to give you a gift...I am too." He said reaching into the pouch he kept tied to his waist. He took out a black chained bracelet with red stones hanging off every few links. "These are blood rubies. They come from the caves where my family and friends resided. They have a powerful enchantment on them which allow the wearer to communicate emotions to the person who gave it to them." He said clipping it around her wrist. "Now I'll know if you're in danger or upset. I've decided to court you properly Kagome. It's just up to you to choose which one of us you want to be with."


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER.**

 **Chapter 5- hazy afternoon**

Kuronue nuzzled Kagome's cheek waking her from her peaceful slumber.

Stirring slightly, she mumbled "Kuro... five more minutes." He smirked at her cuteness and climbed back into bed, wrapping his arms around her and taking in her sweet aroma. She smelled of pears and vanilla. Kagome kissed his cheek and opened her eyes.

"Good morning." She said sleepily. "Hey, I've never noticed this before." She reached out and ran her fingers over a smooth red and silver pendant Kuronue was now wearing around his neck. "It was my mothers. She gave it to me as she was dying when those bastards attacked us… It's made of the same kind of rubies your bracelet is made from." They laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms for a while before Kagome, again getting curious of what his reaction would be like, climbed on top of him straddling his waist. She had never been with a man before, got close with Inuyasha, though he would stop and run away every time.

Kuronue's eyes widened before he put his hands on her hips and gave her an inquisitive look. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Kagome said innocently leaning down and gently nipping at his jaw, then neck. Kuronue closed his eyes and breathed in her alluring smell before feeling himself get hard again. Kagome grinned when she felt it underneath her and moved her hips creating delightful friction. Kuronue growled and lifted her off of him. "You're not being nice."

Kagome pouted again "I was just having a little fun."

That afternoon things seemed to go by slower than usual. Like they were stuck in time and it was surreal. Kuronue had taken Kagome out for a picnic and to a village and got her a silk blue cherry blossom printed kimono with a pink sash and some sake for them to share. Kagome hiccupped as she drank another class and smiled drunkenly at the barely buzzed bat.

"Don't give me that look! This..this stuffs strong for a girl like me!" she poked his chest with her finger. and he scoffed at her. "Okay I think it's time to go back."

Back in her room Kagome laughed and threw her arms around him, catching him off guard and knocking him back onto her bed. Her lips crashed onto his and he wrapped his arms around her mid-section. Pulling her down on top of his chest and entwined his fingers in her hair. He began to untie her kimono and slid it off of her shoulders, revealing her bra.. He put his claw under the band in between the cups and pulled, ripping the band in half and it too fell off of her perfect breasts.

Kagome groaned in protest. "Kuro! That was my favorite bra!" Kuronue smirked and took one of her nipples in his mouth and nipped at it gently. Kagome threw her head back and pushed her chest out further. He reached down and rubbed her through the outside of her panties.

"Kuro… I want you... right now."

Kuronue stopped and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "No, I can't..not just yet." Kagome pouted and looked away from him, wrapping her kimono back around her body. Kuronue began to feel guilty for teasing her like that and sighed grabbing her ankles and throwing them up over his shoulders. Kagome squeaked, surprised at his sudden roughness as she fell back onto the bed. Kuronue stopped at her panties and again used his claws to shred off the offending garment. He plunged his tongue roughly into her and flicked his tongue repeatedly over her sweetest spot.

Kagome gasped and crossed her ankles behind his head so hard she thought her thighs would crush him and grabbed a fistful of his hair. She moaned his name loudly as he continued to roughly eat her out. Kagome's body shook with her orgasm and her legs released Kuronue from their vice grip. He stood and wiped his mouth before plopping back on the bed beside her. "Feel better?" Kagome nodded contentedly and laid down on his chest. Kuronue chuckled "Glad to hear."

The sun finally set, Youko walked into the cave with Yomi. Kuronue luckily had sensed them coming in time to get out of Kagome's room and inconspicuously sneak into the bathroom without being noticed. He quickly washed and got dressed in clean clothes before walking back out to the lobby to greet his partners.

"Kuronue! Good to see you again." Yomi greeted slapping him on the shoulder.

"I trust you had no issues?" Youko raised an eyebrow at him.

"Nope. She was fine and she's actually asleep right now."

"A woman?" Yomi grinned.

"Yes, my woman." Youko growled. Yomi apologized for even thinking different and sat down in front of the fire. Kuronue grabbed a piece of fruit from the bowl beside them and sat with him so they could both hear Youko's plan.

"It seems the half breed's group is still looking for us. He's joined forces with Toshin Raizen's mazoku. A boy named Yusuke Urameshi who's strength is formidable. With him is a messenger from the spirit world, a less powerful human boy, who I'm told has an energy sword he can call at will and a human girl. The half breed is accompanied by a demon slayer with a giant throwing weapon, a large cat demon and a mediocre monk. I've been tailing them with Yomi for the past two days and we've found out where they're staying. We're going to attack them tonight."

Kuronue scoffed. "Theyre Kagome's friends you know. Don't you think she will be pissed at you again for that?" He tossed the apple core into the fire and glared at Youko.

"She doesn't need to know, just like she doesn't know about our little trip last time." With that he turned on his heels and left the other 2 demons alone to check on Kagome.

She was asleep in a pair of warm fuzzy pajamas she brought in her backpack. Youko growled and clenched his fist. The entire room smelled like their arousal.

"Wake up!" He yelled. Kagome jumped up and found herself being yanked up from bed and onto her feet in front of a very angry Youko. "What's going on between you both?"

"Nothing." She lied.

"Don't lie to me. I can smell his scent all over this room and your arousal." Kagome blushed and looked at her feet.

"You don't deserve her you know." Came a voice from the door.

"Get out Kuronue. If I were you I'd fly very far from here."

Kuronue shook his head "No, and you need to put her down." He said drawing his weapons.

Youko dropped Kagome down onto her bed and dove for Kuronue, who blocked him with his blades and kicked him off to the side.

"Kagome! Get out of here." He yelled over his blades. Kagome nodded and took off running past them as Kuronue had Youko pinned to the floor. He kicked Kuronue off him and slammed him into the wall onto a jagged rock that was sticking out which tore a hole into his wing. Kuronue screamed in pain before swinging his blade at Youko again who dodged it and called up his plants to bind Kuronue to the wall.

"You'll regret this bat." He took off running after Kagome.

When he got to the front entrance, Yomi was in a heap on the floor with pink purification crackling around him. He groaned as Youko ran past him and onto the mountain trail. Sniffing the air as he ran, he looked for her. She smelled so close but she was nowhere to be found. "Looking for me?" Kagome said from above. Youko looked up to see Kagome flying on top of the large neko that was traveling with his enemies. She had an arrow pointed at his heart. It crackled with pink energy and began to swirl with purification.

"Luckily the others must be close. Kirara sensed me coming.. now give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now." Youko didn't answer, instead choosing to glare at her. She released her arrow changing its target and pinning him to the side of the cave through his shoulder. She pulled out another arrow and shot him through the other side to make sure he wouldn't follow her for quite some time.

"Let's go Kirara!" The cat roared and took to the skies and flew away from the now stranded kitsune.

Kirara landed four hours later in front of the bone eater's well.

"It's too risky to stay here right now. He will follow me. Ill be back soon." With that she gave her friend a hug and jumped down the well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Shuichi**

Kagome grunted as she climbed up and over the lip of the bone eater's well. It was winter in her time. A cold gust of air mixed with the smell of smoldering incense reached her nose. "Gramps!" she yelled, greeting the hunched over, elderly gentleman burning smudge sticks and preying at the sacred tree.

"Kagome dear, so nice to see your sciatic nerve pain is getting better." He said smiling and waving at her. "I told you last time gramps, I never had any of these bogus ailments."

"Hey sis!" Souta exclaimed as Kagome led her grandfather through the front door and into the kitchen. "Just in time for dinner Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi was placing plates with rice chicken and dumplings down onto the table and set a spot for her.

"Yum! Thanks mom! I haven't eaten a decent meal in a month!" She took no time at all to devour its contents, yet still managed to tell her family about her past month in the Makai.

"I'm stuffed. Time for a bath!" She yawned, clearing her plate and heading up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _ **Wake up!"**_  
Shuichi stirred in his sleep __

" _ **She's here! Now wake up!"**_

The voice inside of his head, his other half, insisted of the half asleep red head. He sat up straight in his bed and stretched before his eyes flashed from green to gold and back quickly. "Kagome.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her room was just as she left it. It's pastel pink hues and soft silk sheets were calm and inviting. "I can't believe it's already eight o clock. I really just spent two hours in the bath tub." She yawned "Maybe I can actually go to school tomorrow…..AWE MAN SCHOOL!" she cried pulling out her cell phone and dialing Yuka's number. "Hey! Can you do me a favor!? I need notes from the last month to catch up for school tomorrow. Can you help a girl out?...oh my gosh thank you so much! I'll be right over." She hung up and ran out the door toward Yuka's house.

It was dark when she left the shrine, the usually busy street was now empty. The only audible sound was the tapping of her shoes on frozen asphalt as she walked. Though she couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't alone. Kagome, being desensitized by the horrors she had faced in the Makai had just shrugged off the eeriness of it all and continued. Snowflakes began to fall around her, It didn't take long for her to start to shiver. She had forgotten to grab a coat, her legs began to feel like lead beneath her and her head started spinning. She hadn't even realized that she hit the ground before she lost consciousness from hypothermic shock.

Kagome groaned as she began to regain consciousness. She felt like she had been hit by a truck. "Where am I?" Upon opening her eyes, she noticed that she was in an unfamiliar room. "So warm." There was a roaring fireplace and she had been wrapped up in soft blankets on a large couch. Glints of silver and gold treasures adorned the mantle, along with what seemed to be an assortment of gems, whose reflections from the fire danced on the wall in a beautiful array of emerald green, Amethyst purples and sapphire blues.

"Ah, you're awake." A voice called out from behind her. She shot up into a sitting position and spun around to see the owner of the unfamiliar voice. He was average height for a Japanese male, around five foot eight she'd say with long, unusual fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing green plaid pajama pants and a black muscle shirt.

"Who are you!" Kagome asked sharply before looking down at herself and realizing that she was now wearing baggy hoodie and grey sweatpants. "Where are my clothes!?"

The boy smiled sweetly at her. "My name is shuichi. Your blood pressure dropped when you went into shock in the snow. Your clothes were soaked, I just put them in the dryer. Don't worry, my eyes never left your face."

Kagome glared at him. "Sure. Pervert! Thank you for saving me." She said sounding apologetic towards the end of her sentence. Shakily, she stood up and tried to take a step forward. The room spun and her legs gave out once again. This time however, there were a pair of strong arms to catch her.

"I wouldn't try that yet. Sit down please, I'll make some tea." Shuichi helped her into a recliner and turned on the t.v. for her while he went to the kitchen.

Shuichi splashed icy water from the tap on his face. **"GIVE ME CONTROL! I NEED TO SEE HER!"** Youko screamed internally as shuichi fought back against him.

"It's not the right time." He said shakily covering his face with his hands and breathing raggedly. The loud whistle of the teapot seemed to distract him further and he was finally able to push Youko back into his subconscious. Sighing as he grabbed his tea tray, he calmed himself and returned to his living room.

"Here we go, Hope you like green tea." Shuichi smiled at her charmingly and set the tray down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to her. Kagome thanked him.

"You seem so familiar, I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere Shuichi." The startled redhead blanched and shuffled uncomfortably in his seat.

"I don't think we have ever met before this. I'm sorry." He lied.

Kagome's brows knitted together in confusion. "It must just be me then." She smiled, how he missed that smile.

"So tell me about yourself? What had you braving the winter so late at night?"

Kagome blushed "Well.. You see I uh...Have been out of class for a while. My umm...boyfriend and I were on holiday...I was going to a friend to pick up notes from all the schooling I've missed."

Shuichi's eyes flashed golden at the word boyfriend and he felt himself getting hard from the perverted old fox. "Dammit." He thought to himself and shuffled in his seat, grabbing a blanket to throw over himself. "You know, I'm an honors student and I do a lot of tutoring. I bet I could help you out a lot."

"Wow, You're a student stilll and you have an apartment already?" Kagome was confused.

Now, it was his turn to lie. "Well...I was left a lot of money from a relative who died. I also make a good amount from tutoring. But for you, I'll help for free, I hate seeing a pretty girl in distress."

"How chivalrous." Kagome teased

Shuichi grinned cockily at her and it was then she noticed his eyes change. "Gold." She whispered, suddenly confused, but deciding that she probably just imagined it. Shuichi handed her a steaming cup of green tea. Her body still felt cold despite the fact that shuichi had done everything he could to warm her up. Leaning back against the couch, she tried to concentrate on the movie playing on the tv over the mantle. The tea began to thaw her insides and she finally began feeling better.

"CRAP! YUKA!" Kagome shot back up again, sending a wave "of pain shooting through her head. Shuichi looked at her, puzzled. "I told her I was going to be there four hours ago! She's probably asleep now." Kagome sighed heavily. "I hope she wasn't waiting up for me too long.

"I'm sure she will understand if you explain what happened." Shuichi reassured her.

It was approaching twelve thirty in the morning and Kagome began dozing off. Shuichi turned the tv off and went upstairs to his room.

"How long have you been here?"

Sitting in his bedroom window was a familiar fire demon. Hiei, who he hadn't seen in months.

"She can't stay here for very long. You know that right? You won't be able to control Youko." He said cooly

"I will take her home in the morning."

The next morning

Kagome began to stir. The sun was shining through the semi-transparent curtains and she could smell freshly brewed coffee. Thanks to Shuichi she felt good as new. Getting up, she padded her way into the kitchen. Shuichi was laying out breakfast and smiled genuinely at her.

"Good morning. Hope you're hungry."

Kagome nodded and sat at one of the prepared spots at the table. Kurama placed a plate with pancakes, bacon and syrup in front of her. She gave him her thanks and smiled at him. He really was very sweet. Kagome eyed his magenta colored uniform curiously.

"What school do you go to? I don't remember ever seeing that color uniform before."

"I go to a private school for students with above average capabilities." He replied between sips of coffee. Kagome suddenly felt a little bit intimidated. She could barely pass her classes. Then again, she was traveling in the Makai half the time.

After they finished breakfast Shuichi walked Kagome out. She started to walk towards the street when he called to her. "I can give you a ride." Kagome looked back to see him standing outside a blue sports car.

"Forever surprising me.." She laughed and joined him.

He took her to her house to change and then dropped her off at school. The day seemed to drag on forever and she found herself not being able to concentrate. Her thoughts kept trailing off to a certain red head. She blushed and Yuka smirked at her knowingly. After school she ran up to Kagome and poked her in the shoulder.

"I supppose I can forgive you for not letting me know about last night if you spent it with some guy I don't know about yet. We all saw you fidgeting and blushing all day." She teased.

"It's not like that ok. It was a weird night and I.." She was cut off by a horn and looked over to see Shuichi waving at her. She turned bright red again and said goodbye to her friend who was standing in shock, mouth agape from her new "Boyfriend's" car alone.

When they pulled up to Kagome's house a familiar white haired Hanyou was sitting by the stairs waiting for her. He was wearing his baseball cap and tapping his foot impatiently. Shuichi felt his fangs being to lengthen and a low growl threatened to escape his throat.

 **'Inuyasha!'** Youko growled under Shuichi's breath.

Kagome's hands were balled up into fists as she got out of the car. Shuichi followed her and stood next to her as he tried his best to contain the now furious kitsune inside.

"Inuyasha, why are you here?!" Kagome spat, stamping her foot as she did so.

"Your smell was near the well after kirara met back up with us, so I figured you came back here. We gotta go back and get the jewel shards. Thanks to that fox and the bat we haven't looked in a month."

Just then he looked up at shuichi and sniffed the air between them.  
"Who are you?" He asked suddenly sounding serious and stepping between Shuichi and Kagome. Shuichi said nothing, Just glared at Inuyasha with golden eyes, the last shred of control barely hanging on.

"This is Shuichi..He helped me last night when I passed out and hurt myself in the snow." Kagome shoved herself in front of Inuyasha again and hugged Shuichi, thanking him and saying goodbye before dragging Inuyasha up the stairs to the shrine.

"That was a demon Kagome!" Inuyasha spat "He doesn't smell right, I don't trust him."

Kagome rolled her eyes as he huffed and sat down on her bed when she was re-packing her bag for the trip back. Inuyasha couldn't have been right, could he? Was the handsome redhead who saved her life really a demon in disguise, and what was up with the weird sense of familiarity she got when she was around him? She sighed heavily giving up on her thoughts for the time being, jammed her clothes into the bag and the last of the snacks for shippo and Inuyasha. Grunting as she did so, Kagome slung the huge pack over her shoulder and started down the stairs with Inuyasha following close behind.

A warm rush of light tingled her skin as she passed through the gates of time and emerged on the other side. Inuyasha helped her up and over the well and carried her bag the rest of the way back to Kaede's village. Shippo practically threw himself at her when she arrived. He nuzzled his head into her shoulder and teared up. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"Yes welcome back Kagome!" Miroku greeted her with a warm smile and Sango hugged her friend tightly. "We won't allow them to take you again." She reassured her. Kagome smiled at them glad to be back. She had missed all of them terribly. Even Inuyasha...They spent the rest of the afternoon talking about Kagome's time with her captors and relaxing in Kaede's hut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Flowers

Two months had come and gone. Kagome and her comrades had returned to searching for jewel shards and they had been doing pretty good. She had located six in the past three days alone! All she needed to do was retrieve the shards Youko stole from her and the jewel would be three quarters completed. Despite their good fortune, Kagome found herself up at night thinking about Kuronue. She didn't even know if he was alive...When she left him he was fighting with Youko, who was seeing red from the thought of them together. Inuyasha hadn't left her side since her return, while she was grateful for the protection, he was also beginning to annoy her with it. Sighing, she gave up on sleep and made her way outside to sit under the stars.

The village was silent, all she could hear was the distant chirp of crickets and the rustling of the grass blowing in the night breeze. "Kuro.. I hope you're okay." She said to herself as she moved his bracelet around her wrist. All of a sudden it began to pulsate, then the rubies illuminated.

"Hey." Came a quiet voice.

Kagome looked up to see Kuronue standing a few feet in front of her. Tears flowed freely from her eyes and she ran to him wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Kuronue.. I was beginning to think that he killed you." She cried into his chest.

"He's my partner.. He wouldn't do that. Though, I haven't seen him in over a month. He ran off with Yomi and never came back.. My wing isn't healed yet and I don't fly so good right now so I'm not as useful as I was before." Kuronue winced in pain as he stretched out his wings to show a scabbed over tear that had been poorly sewn up and treated. "It keeps opening back up. I don't know why it won't heal. It took me a week to get here on foot." Kagome felt a pang of guilt hit her and kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry he hurt you. I've missed you so much. I've fallen in love with you Kuro."

Kuronue closed his eyes and held her tightly, resting his head on hers. "I love you too Kagome."

"You have some nerve coming here Bat!" Inuyasha yelled from the doorway of the cabin and drew his sword.

"No Inuyasha! He's ok I promise." Kagome jumped in front of Kuronue and held her arms out.

Inuyasha grunted and went back into the house, leaving the two alone again.

Kuronue took Kagome's hand and lead her down a path she had never seen before to an open field hidden by trees. It was filled with flowers and soft grass that he laid down on.

"I came across this spot a couple of days ago before I found the village." He pat the ground next to him and Kagome laid down with him, cuddling up to him. Kuronue nuzzled her neck before sliding his hand up her shirt and cupping her breast

"I want to make you my mate Kagome." He said through kisses. Kagome had asked Inuyasha about demon mating before and it was similar to marriage in her own world. Did she really want to be his forever? He stopped and looked into her eyes before pulling her shirt up and over her head, being careful not to rip her clothing like last time and slid her skirt and panties down her legs. Kagome bit her lip as he threw off his clothes and tossed them to the side. She got up on her knees and touched his length gently.

"It's my turn to make you feel good this time." She breathed and took him into her mouth. She went on pure instinct alone, never experiencing this type of intimacy with anyone before. She bobbed her head, taking in as much of his large length as she could and experimentally licked the tip, looking up at him. His head was back, he was biting his lip now and put his hand on the back of her head pushing her back down on him. He thrust himself into her mouth over and over until he was near the edge. Suddenly he pulled himself free and laid her back on the grass.

"This is it" She thought as he pulled her knees up and settled himself in between them. "I'm about to mate with Kuronue." He slid the head of his penis up and down her slit getting himself wet before lining himself up with her untouched opening. He looked at her, eyes glazed with lust and breathing heavy with strain.

"Are you sure?" He asked huskily. Kagome nodded and he kissed her as he pushed himself slowly inside of her. She whimpered into his mouth as her barrier was shattered. He held himself still for a couple seconds, allowing her to get used to the feeling of him inside her before picking up the pace. The pain began to subside, Kagome's moans echoed in the silent field. Kuronue lifted her legs and put them over his shoulders as he buried himself in her completely. Soon he could feel Kagome's muscles tighten and relax around him with her climax and It pushed him over the edge. Kagome felt familiar burning on her neck and a rush of heat as his seed filled her womb he collapsed on top of her, withdrawing his fangs from her and leaving a fresh, new mark. She moved his bangs away from his sweaty forehead and kissed it, wrapping her arms around him. They stayed that way for a long time before he rolled them over, spooning her and they both fell asleep in his beautiful field of flowers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Exposed**

Since their mating, Kuronue had not left Kagome's side. His wing had finally started to get better thanks to the help of Kaede's healing skills. He had even started to aid them on their search for the shikon jewel fragments. Inuyasha still didn't trust him, he never would...mate or otherwise. When they weren't searching the land, The love sick bat had taken on the habit of bringing Kagome small gifts that he would find here and there. A bundle of mountain flowers, a pretty shell from the water front, some good smelling food he bought from a merchant's cart in the village. Sango swooned at all the love and affection her friend was receiving and wished Miroku was as thoughtful. All he did was grab a handful of her rear end every so often. Inuyasha scoffed at everyone fawning over the new couple. Not only did this bat help Youko Kurama kidnap Kagome on multiple occasions, but he was a murderous bandit.

By day Kagome would take to the skies with Kuronue to search the surrounding land for jewel shards. At night she would sleep curled up in Kuronue's arms under the stars surrounded by his warmth. She never wanted it to end...but like all good things, it eventually did. One morning while they were having breakfast, the demon name Yomi appeared in the village. Kuronue's brows knitted together with frustration upon seeing his comrade. His appearance couldn't mean anything good. "Yomi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kuronue got up and made his way to him.

"Youko sent for you. We haven't been having much luck lately and he's wounded." Yomi's face looked grim. Kuronue felt his heart sink. He didn't want to leave his mate, but Youko was his partner, his best friend. Kuronue nodded and made his way back to Kagome.

"Youko needs me. I won't be gone more than a week, I promise."

"But, he hurt you." Kagome argued, suddenly feeling angry.

"He was upset. It's understandable. If someone was trying to take you from me I'd be seething too. Plus. He only meant to knock me out of his way. The rip in my wing was an accident."  
Kagome closed her eyes and looked away from him with tears already falling down her cheeks. Kuronue's heart broke from seeing her like that. He gently lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes before kissing her deeply. "One week." He reassured her before turning and going back to Yomi, lifting him and taking off. For the first time in months, Kagome slept alone that night, curled into a tight ball.

A week had come and gone, Kuronue had yet to return. Then a week turned into a month, Kagome began to lose hope. Sango had tried to talk to her multiple times. Kagome would just feign a smile and walk away. Even Inuyasha was beginning to feel bad.

"Kagome, why don't you go home for a while and spend some time with your family?" He suggested.

"But what if he comes back?"

Inuyasha sighed. "Then I'll just come get you. I think it will be good to take your mind off worrying so much."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "Okay, I guess if you keep an eye out for me I can go home for a little while."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Home was as peaceful as ever. It was spring now, and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. There didn't seem to be anyone home, so Kagome decided to go up to her room to look for one of her spring outfits so she could go out and try to enjoy herself. Surely Kuronue was ok. He was powerful, and was just caring for his friend. Right? Kagome kept trying to calm herself down and reassure herself that everything was going to be ok. After a lot of pacing and rummaging through her closet she decided on a baby pink tank top and white leggings with a long white long sleeved cardigan and pink sneakers. She put her hair into a ponytail and applied some light makeup before nodding at herself in the mirror and turning to leave.

The streets were alive and pleasant with families all around preparing for the mid spring festival. Their joy was almost sickening. The park in the center of town was jam packed with food stands, rides and a stage for the annual talent show. It was the only year Kagome wouldn't be attending. She wasn't in the mood to celebrate. She turned the corner and made it to her destination. Her favorite book store. "Kami's books." For some reason, whenever she was sad she would come here and curl up on the couches or chairs they had in the coffee shop in the front of the store with an enjoyable book to leave reality for a few hours.

"Hey stranger." Came a familiar voice. Kagome glanced up from her book and directly into soft emerald eyes.

"Shuichi." Kagome squeaked in surprise.

"I work here part time. It's been so long, I almost didn't believe it was you walking in those doors."

Kagome pat the seat next to her. "You're welcome to join me. you don't look like you're working right now."

Shuichi blushed and looked down sheepishly at the bookmarked manga he had in his arm before taking a seat next to her. Suddenly Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and she closed her book, looking at the red head suddenly very serious.

"So, my friend that you met last time we saw each other. He has good senses."

Shuichi stiffened. "Oh?"

"He told me..You aren't..from here." She stammered, losing her nerve and trying to keep it as vague as possible without coming off as insane if his hunch was wrong. Shuichi's eyes flashed golden and he took her hand. Youko was coming, he knew she was starting to figure out their secret and he couldn't contain him. At least for right now.

"Come with me for a moment." Kagome stood up and went with him. He led her to a storage room that he swiped open with his employee card key and they slipped in unnoticed. Kagome began to feel scared and immediately regret starting to bring up the demon topic.

Shuichi locked the door behind them and took her around the corner in between two tall book shelves that kept them hidden from the small windows in the doors.

"I'm going to show you something, you can't scream no matter what or it will attract attention. I'm not going to hurt you I promise." Kagome relaxed a little bit when he let go of her wrist. He stepped away from her until his back was flush against the bookcase behind him, took a deep breath in and out and surrendered control. He began to glow slightly and went from being five foot eight to seven feet. His hair grew long and turned silver. The intense smell of roses assaulted Kagome's nose and suddenly she knew who he really was.

"Youko.."

The beautiful fox who was now standing before her opened his golden eyes and took her petite hands in his large slender ones.

"Hello, my love."

Kagome was in shock she could barely breathe, let alone talk. Somehow, as if reading her thoughts Youko began to explain the tale of how he died and fled to the human world and became a human himself.

"It's been so long Kagome. I missed you so much." He hugged her tightly. Kagome, who was still trying to wrap her mind around what he just told her, finally snapped out of her shock enough to speak.

"What happened to Kuronue when he disappeared?"

Youko didn't answer, he chose to instead look at the stock room floor.

"What happened to my mate?!" She yelled with tears in her eyes pushing away from Youko and pulling away her cardigan to show him Kuronue's mark. Youko felt a pang of guilt rush through him and shook his head. "I can't tell you. It hasn't happened yet clearly, and I won't allow you to change the course of time." Youko grimaced. "I'm sorry Kagome." with that he reverted into the smaller red head who was now left to comfort her.

"Do you have his memories?" She asked sadly. Shuichi nodded.

"I do, though I have to agree with him. The course of time should not be tampered with. Who knows how disastrous the consequences could be."

Kagome collapsed, and he caught her quickly. She sobbed audibly into his chest while he rubbed her back and held her tightly. Not only did he share memories with the fox, but emotions as well. He was head over heels with the girl the second he saw her and had a powerful need to protect her. After she managed to compose herself, they left. Shuichi offered to take her home.

"I don't want to be alone right now, please take me with you." Shuichi nodded and drove home with her.

Kagome curled up in Shuichi's warm blankets and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I can't believe he's gone." She sighed sadly. "Please tell me what happens or at least if I will ever see him again. He told me he was going to help you..I mean Youko and he would be back in a week and its already been a month."

Shuichi did the math in his head and nodded. "He should arrive at Kaede's village in a day or two." Kagome sighed with relief. She would never allow him to go anywhere without her again. She would prevent his death. She didn't care about Shuichi's warning.

It was midnight when Kagome finally fell asleep in his bed while he volunteered to take the floor. His mind was racing. He was overcome with Youko's emotions. Sadness from the loss of his best friend, Jealousy that Kagome was still mated and longing to curl up beside her and take her into his arms. It was going to be a long, upsetting night.

The next morning Kagome woke up before shuichi did. Looking down at him on the floor beside her, she noticed his forehead was beaded with sweat and he was mumbling something softly.

"He must be having a dream." Kagome reached down and brushed his damp red bangs away from his face and his expression softened almost instantly. Getting up, she padded her way to the kitchen and decided since he made breakfast last time, she would cook this time. Shuichi awoke to the smell of french toast and coffee. He looked up at the now empty bed and sighed.

"Stupid!" He groaned, angry at himself for sleeping in. Grabbing his robe, he followed the delicious aroma to the kitchen where Kagome was just finishing plating up their breakfast. It consisted of vanilla bean french toast and sausage with a steaming pot of coffee, creamer and sugar also nicely set up in the middle of the table.

"Kagome, Thank you for breakfast. But someone in your emotional state should be catered to...Not doing the catering."

"It's ok, I have faith that Kuronue will be ok when I get back. He just acquired an extra shadow." She said enthusiastically. Another pang of guilt stabbed at Shuichi as he sat and smiled at her in-genuinely.

The first half of breakfast was spent in silence while they ate. Then over coffee Kagome decided to interrogate him again. "So, what happens to us? Last time I saw you..I was mad, I almost killed you but changed my mind last minute. The way you spoke so friendly to me when you..err Youko emerged made it sound like we made amends." She said casually looking over the brim of her mug and sipping lightly.

"Kagome.. I can't go into details, but yes we did make up eventually. That's all I'm saying."

"Please Shuichi?" She begged

"I can't..and call me Kurama. Everyone who knows my secret does."

"There are others?" Kagome raised an eyebrow. Kurama nodded.

"Do you still have your power?"

Kurama pointed to a pathetic looking potted flower on top of the counter. He closed his eyes and concentrated his aura on the plant. Before long it straightened out and it's dried up petals uncurled and became bright pink again. It was good as new.

"Yes and no. I maintain power over plants, but I am not as strong as I was before and I can not change into my fox form. Youko can also only take over for short periods of time before he turns back to me. So far he managed to stretch it to two hours in control."

Kagome nodded and returned to her thoughts.

After breakfast Kurama agreed to take Kagome home. Turns out his fancy blue sports car wasn't the only car he had. He also had a violet motorcycle and a red convertible. Kagome was in awe.

"Why do you even have that job at the bookstore?" She asked as they made their way through the city.

"Mostly to keep up appearances. A while back I had a friend of mine from demon world go to my stash and bring me all my treasure. I have enough money to live off of for a long time."

Kurama pulled up to the shrine, got out and opened the door for her before saying goodbye and giving her a hug. Kagome didn't even bother to pack more supplies. She ran as fast as she could to the store room and leapt through the well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: cruel fate**

The Ominous grey sky above the bone eaters well greeted her on the other side. Kagome quickly made her way up the ladder and over the lip of the well, sprinting all the way back to Kaede's village. "Come on Kirara!" Kagome yelled at their feline companion, who transformed as soon as she saw the urgency on her face. Bow and arrows in tow, she jumped on Kirara's back and they took flight. "I'll explain when we get back!" Kagome yelled down to a very concerned Sango from the skies.

She arrived at the mountainside cave by sun down. "I never thought I'd be back here again." Kagome said quietly. Kirara landed with a thud and they made their way inside. Luckily Kagome had mapped out the entirity of the cave's complex tunnels in her months as their captive. She was able to locate their main sitting room quickly.

"Kagome." Kuronue blinked, halting his conversation with his partners. "What are you doing here?" Kagome threw her arms around him and kissed him. Tears began to fall freely down her cheeks.

"Stupid. Its been over a month!"  
Kuronue apologized and embraced her tightly. "Youko was worse than I thought. He is finally almost back to one hundred percent though. I was going to return to you after our raid tonight."

"I'm going." Kagome said stubbornly. Yomi choked on his wine behind them and then began to chuckle, earning a swift punch in the head from Youko.

"Silence, or must I remind you that she had you singed in a heap and pinned me to the outside wall?"

Yomi mumbled something under his breath before taking another sip of wine and glaring at Youko. He had forgotten about that little incident. Kuronue shook his head. "It's too dangerous."

"I'm an archer, and a priestess! You know, I can hold my own." Kagome yelled, putting her hands on her hips. "Plus, I have Kirara." She pointed to the large saber-toothed cat demon next to her, who transformed back into a kitten and jumped into her arms. Finally, Kuronue gave in on the condition that she stay as close to him as possible and that she was to stay with Kirara at all times.

It was getting close to sundown when Youko pulled her aside. "I apologize for my actions before, and I have come to terms with you choosing Kuronue over me. He is like a brother to me and I wish you both happiness." She smiled up at him and he nodded, making his way out of the cave with Yomi following close behind. Kuronue took to the skies while Kagome and Youko rode swiftly behind him on Kirara's back. Yomi was assigned a different task and ran down the mountain path.

Three hours of flying and they reached their destination. The outline of a large castle began to come into view through the fog.

"This is where I was ambushed and would have died if I hesitated for even a moment. It's a village of high class demons. Feel free to stay in the sky with your cat if you've changed your mind." Youko warned.

Kagome shook her head. "I'll be fine." Youko shrugged and gave Kuronue the signal to hide in the trees. They landed silently on the forest floor. Kirara reverted back into her smaller form, hiding beside them. As soon as Kuronue signaled that the coast was clear they approached the gate. Youko picked a seed out of his pocket and planted it into the ground beneath them. It grew into a thin, long vine that pushed itself into the lock, picking it with ease. The gate swung open, allowing them to proceed into the courtyard. They walked in seemingly unnoticed. This was too easy, Kagome began to feel on edge and nocked an arrow.

"We need to get out of here, there's something wrong." Kirara hissed and changed back into her feral form, jumping in front of Kagome instinctively. As if they were waiting for this que an alarm sounded. Lower class guards appeared from the shadows and archers appeared on the roof tops.

"The thieves have returned!"

Kagome jumped on top of Kirara and flew above the castle, taking out five of the archers with her sacred arrow. Below Kuronue and Youko were surrounded by nearly two hundred men. Kuronue looked at Youko who nodded, smirking at the bat before raising his hands, feigning surrender.

"Come quietly and you will have a swift death." The general of the soldiers reached out for them. In one fluid movement Youko pulled the seed from his hair and flicked out his rose whip, cutting most of the front line men clean in half along with their general. Kuronue jumped high in the air, flipped over backwards and went into a dive with his scythes drawn. He flew directly through the middle of the men, cutting down at least ten of them with one coppery smell of battle hit Kagome's nostrils. It was enough to make her stomach churn. Holding back vomit, she aimed another arrow at the men on the rooftops. Suddenly a spear came up from below, stabbing Kirara in the shoulder and plummeting them back down to the ground. Kagome was flung off of Kirara's back and landed hard against the front gate. She was winded, and knocked out cold.

She came to a while later in a strange room. There was a desk laden with books and papers, and a chemist's table full of bottles, scrolls and test tubes. She was tied down to a chair and unable to move. "Ah, you truly are a powerful priestess." Came a voice from behind her. She looked at its owner. He was a tall, lanky demon with long black hair and piercing violet eyes. "That potion I gave you should have kept you knocked out for another three hours. You'll be paralyzed for the duration and I'm afraid all of your spiritual power is sealed as well."

"What is he going to do to me?" She thought desperately. The bracelet Kuronue gave to her glowed brilliantly, signifying that she was in danger. "Help me Kuro."

The demon made his way in front of her and tilted her chin up so she was looking into his terrifying eyes. "You're such a beauty, I might even take you twice before I kill you."  
He untied her from the chair and began to undress her. First her shirt, which he threw effortlessly to the floor. Then he tore off her skirt, bra and underwear. Naked and afraid she felt tears falling down her cheeks onto her chest. He smirked and licked them off with a long-forked tongue.

"You're mated. Is it one of them demons outside killing my men? I'll take great pleasure in revenge fucking you." He pulled his pants down past his hips and he was already standing at attention. He reached down and began to run his hands up and over her thighs, stopping at her entrance and looking at the terror in her eyes before slipping his fingers into her. Kagome whimpered, he covered her mouth with his own, kissing her passionately while his other hand found her breast. He stopped only for a moment before lifting her to her feet and pressing her up against the wall. He lifted one of her legs and put it around his waist, positioning himself at her entrance and rubbing the head of his penis over Kagome's most sensitive spot. She closed her eyes tightly and began to lose hope.

Suddenly the door burst open, Youko and Kuronue ,both soaked in blood stood in the doorway. Upon seeing what was happening they were both blind with rage and dove for the snake who dropped a still limp Kagome onto the floor and got out of the way of their attacks. Kuronue grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Little drops of blood formed around his claws.

"You have the audacity to touch my mate." His voice was cold.

"Shame you came in when you did. I was about to fill the bitch up." The snake smirked and choked out.

Kuronue growled and slammed his fist through the wall beside his head. "You're going to die. Slowly...painfully."

"Oh am I?" The snake's violet eyes turned bright red and he began to transform. His fangs grew to the length of Kagome's arm and his body became long, coiling and filling the room. The ceiling began to cave in and he twisted his body around Kuronue, squeezing him hard.

"Youko! Get Kagome out of here!" He yelled as the castle began to fall from the massive snake.

"NO!" Kagome managed to scream as Youko picked her up and over his shoulder.

He ran out the door just as the walls caved in. Kagome could see the snake's head sticking out of the top of it, fangs beared and then it struck. Kagome felt her heart break.

"Kuronue..He's going to die." Outside Kirara was finishing off the rest of the guards. Youko put Kagome over her back and jumped on with her. "Go Kirara! There's no hope for Kuronue. He'll be devoured."

By the time they got back to the cave Kagome could move freely again. Youko gave her one of his tunics to cover up with. "I'm sorry this happened to you." He said sadly. Kirara curled up in kitten form and placed her head in Kagome's hand to comfort her. She curled up into a ball on the cold cave floor and cried herself to sleep. Youko changed into his kitsune form and sat outside the cave under the stars, mourning the loss of his best friend until the sun came up.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

Numb..empty..cold. It had been two months since Kuronue's death. Kagome's heart felt as though it no longer beat. Her breath caught painfully in her chest every time she tried to speak, so she became mute. Not even her friends were able to break the icy wall she put up around her very existence. Her days were spent gathering jewel shards while her nights were spent in isolation, sitting against the sacred tree. Some nights she would cry there until she passed out from exhaustion and other nights she didn't sleep at all, choosing only to stare at the night sky and let her tears fall freely.

One night her lonely thoughts were interrupted by a rustling in the dry grass behind her.

"Show yourself!" She yelled as she outstretched her arms and pink purification swirled and crackled around them. She was momentarily taken aback from hearing her own voice for the first time in two months. A silver fox emerged from behind the tree and sat before her bringing his fluffy tail around himself and looking up at her with golden eyes. Her aura dissipated as she knelt down and eyed him suspiciously. "Youko?"

The fox nodded, slowly enveloping himself in lavender colored mist. Soon Youko stood in his place stretching his now long arms and legs. "I've been in that form for at least a month."

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, her trembling voice barely above a whisper.

"I've..been in the area." He replied sheepishly.

The pair stood in silence for what seemed like hours before Kagome returned to the fetal position in her usual spot under the tree. "I killed him."

Youko shook his head before taking a seat next to her. "No you aren't responsible for his death."

"Yes I am. If I didn't insist on coming with you guys, he wouldn't have died trying to save me."

"Do you honestly think he would want his mate to blame herself and be miserable for the rest of her life? Kuronue was like a brother to me. I knew him well enough to know that he would want you to move on and live your life to the fullest." Youko said wrapping his arms around her and allowing her to sob into his chest. They remained in that position until the sun rose over the hills. Youko gently shook Kagome awake. Her eyes were still red and puffy. After a hasty goodbye, Kagome made her way back to the village.

Youko began to appear more and more after their first-time reuniting. First it was a month later. Then he started coming weekly. Then they formed sort of a routine of meeting by the sacred tree after dark nightly. Youko was like a different person all together. Instead of fearing him Kagome began to feel something more for him. Was it love? Maybe not just yet.. She couldn't betray Kuronue like that.. No, Youko was just a close friend…Right?

Then it happened… He kissed her under the light of the full moon. This was not the same forceful kisses they had shared before. This kiss was soft and full of emotion. Kagome tentatively kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Kuro.." She thought to herself as tears slowly ran down her cheeks, which Youko caught on his thumbs, rubbing them away. He laid her down on the soft grasses beneath them, nuzzling her chin and placing more soft kisses on her jaw line and down her neck until he reached her shirt. Carefully unbuttoning the fabric and pulling it open to reveal her perfect form glowing in the lunar light. Youko stopped his ministrations to sit back and gaze at her beauty. She was sprawled out before him with her arms up over her head. Her slightly unkempt hair framed her body, splayed out beneath her wildly going in every which way on the grass. Her eyes were half closed and glazed over with what seemed to be lust as her breasts heaved up and down with every shaky breath she took.

Steadying himself, Youko continued. He kissed the top of each breast and down her belly before reaching her skirt, which received the same careful treatment her shirt got. After removing her clothes, he stood back up to discard his own. Kagome studied his slender, yet muscular form from below. She forgot how beautiful her silver fox was. His alabaster skin reflected the moon's light just as well as her own. His golden eyes, now soft and loving never left hers as he tossed his robes off to the side and steadied himself over her. Again, he captured her lips in his own. This time wasn't as gentle, it was filled with a need she only ever felt from Kuronue. His lips never leaving hers, he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly sheathed himself inside of her. A hint of disappointment washed over him when he felt no resistance from within her.. Maybe he had been in denial of the fact that the woman he loved was indeed having sex with his best friend.

That thought was quickly erased as Kagome lifted her hips to meet his gentle thrusts. Her body felt as wonderful as he imagined it would. Cupping her bare breasts in his clawed hands, he began to pick up the pace. Kagome moaned quietly and wrapped her legs around his waist instinctively. Youko growled, getting up onto his knees and gripping her thighs tightly before falling back and laying beneath her. Kagome quickly adjusted herself and began to ride him. Youko's hands found her waist pulling her forward and pushing her back to meet her thrusts with one of his own. Kagome screamed her climax and tightened around his member, throwing him over the edge as well. He emptied himself inside of her and she laid down on his chest. Content and seemingly happy for the first time in nearly half a year.

Their meetings went on like that for a long time. The sacred jewel was nearly complete now. Would she stay in the makai and be Youko's mate? They had been having sex every night now for weeks and he had yet to mark her. She remembered overhearing a conversation between Youko and Kuronue one night about how Kitsunes do not normally take a life mate. Youko had been willling to mate with her before but was he just using her now? Her head was spinning.

Then it came. Kagome was running low on supplies and had to return to her home beyond the well. Youko had a hard time wrapping his head around the concept of a whole other world being stuck inside the tiny well.

"You're more than welcome to try. So far only Inuyasha has been able to pass through other than me." She sighed, throwing her empty backpack over her shoulder and leaning back against the lip of the well. Youko nodded, grabbing her hand and jumping in. Soon he felt a rush of warmth. Then came the brilliant light followed by a tugging sensation. Then he watched the woman he loved turn transparent and then she wasn't there at all. He was alone… at the bottom of the well, still in the makai.

"Damn.. I guess it doesn't work for me either."

 **-Human world- Present time-**

"I've been gone for so long this time.. Mom's gonna be mad." Kagome trudged her way into her family home. To her surprise, no one was there. Shrugging, she went upstairs to take a hot bath like she always did when she returned to this era. Her mind shifting over to a certain red head as she did so.

"I wonder how Kurama is doing." She imagined things would be different now that she was "Informally" Mated to his other half.

After her bath, Kagome made her way out the door and headed for the book store. Since she didn't exactly remember where Kurama lived, she figured his job was a good place to start looking.

Luckily for her, he was in the front of the store stocking the latest romance novel in the window when she showed up. "Ka..Kagome." He stammered.

Kagome blushed. "I'm in town for a little while, I was looking for you to see if you'd want to spend some time together."

Kurama nodded. "Of course. I'm almost off now so it works perfectly."

The pair walked hand in hand through a nearby park. Kagome told Kurama about Youko and her uncertainty about what his real intentions were.

" _ **OF COURSE I WANT TO MAKE YOU MY MATE!"**_ Youko yelled into Kurama's mind.

"I see.. Maybe he's holding back because of Kuronue's mark. Maybe he still thinks you need some time." Kurama mused.  
"Kurama.. We've been having sex nightly.. for almost a month.. I doubt he thinks that."

"I'm sorry Kagome, I can't tell you what happens. I hope you can forgive me?" Kurama held his arms out for her. She hugged him before staring up into his vibrant green eyes and capturing his lips with hers. Kurama blushed before returning the kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you at work." Kagome smiled.

"To be fair, I've been wanting to do that since the first night I saw you." Kurama chuckled.

Kagome's stomach flipped as they resumed walking to Kurama's house.

 **Later that night.**

Kagome had borrowed another one of Kurama's shirts to sleep in at his house. She padded her way out of the bathroom when she was tackled by Youko, who had finally managed to take control over Kurama. Kagome squeaked, and he lifted her up and against the living room wall.

"It's been so long my love.." He kissed her lips roughly and unbuttoned the shirt that was now hanging open from her shoulders. The word love hit her heart and made it skip a beat. Youko pushed her underwear to the floor and lifted her legs around his waist pushing her harder against the wall to support her back. Holding her up with one arm, dropping his pajama pants with the other, he sheathed himself inside of her in one quick motion. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and moaned loudly as he slammed into her roughly, knocking a picture frame off the wall and crashing onto the floor.

"Be..careful.." She said breathlessly. Her words fell on deaf ears as he just went harder and faster. Kagome had never been fucked like this before. It was so passionate and primal, and she loved it. She screamed with her release. Youko growled and moved over to the couch turning her around and bending her over the arm. He continued to take her roughly until he reached his own release. After pouring his seed into her, he pulled out of her and reverted into Kurama.

Kurama was speechless. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. Kagome was now standing in front of him pulling her panties back on and his shirt was open and still hanging off her shoulders. Kagome blushed. "Were you present for that? Kurama nodded and went to her, he kissed her softly before walking with her to his bedroom. Kurama wrapped her tightly in his arms before they drifted off to sleep.

"You must not keep interacting with the girl! Think of how she influenced what happened to Youko!" A cold male voice woke Kagome.

"I don't need your concern Hiei." Kurama replied, quietly making his way to his bedroom window. Kagome opened one eye half way to reveal a dark figure sitting in the windowsill.

"She will be your downfall as well. This woman only brings problems." Hiei spat.

"Leave, or i'll kill you myself." Youko's voice came from Kurama's mouth. Hiei scoffed at him before leaping into the tree outside. Kagome shut her eyes and pretended to be asleep as Kurama slipped back into bed beside her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her before kissing her head and going back to sleep. What did this man "Hiei" Mean by his downfall?

The next morning Kagome woke up before Kurama again. She smiled, looking over at the gorgeous, shirtless boy lying next to her. She ran her hand over his toned stomach, stopping at the waist of his pajama pants. Biting her lip, she climbed on top of him straddling his waist and resting her hands on his chest. She kissed him softly and Kurama reacted immediately wrapping his arms around her and deepening the kiss.

"Hmm..Good morning." He said softly as she moved to kiss his neck, and then his collar bone. Kagome smiled down at him before taking her own shirt off, leaving nothing but his pants and her underwear between them. Kurama bit his lip, reaching up and kneading her breasts.

"Who's Hiei?" She asked, experimentally rocking her hips against him. Kurama groaned.

"I guess you were awake last night then?"

"Mhm.." she replied before springing him free from his pajamas. Kurama closed his eyes, avoiding her question and enjoying what she was doing to him. Then she stopped, looking at him angrily. "Kurama!" She whined. He sighed, giving in. "He is a former partner of mine...Who also happens to know about Youko and your future."

"What did he mean by your downfall? How did I apparently influence what happened to Youko?" She pressed further.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I can't tell you anymore." He sighed, looking at her apologetically with those big green eyes she was falling in love with. Shaking the urge to fuck him right there and then, she got off him and stormed out of the room to shower.

"I think I should head back. I've already been gone two days and Inuyasha gets antsy." Kagome said, walking back into the room twenty minutes later with her towel wrapped around her.

"Kagome, why don't you just stay here? In the time you were meant to be in. Nothing good ever happens to anyone in the Makai and you've been hurt enough already." In all honesty, Kagome hadn't thought about what she really wanted in quite some time. She had to admit, the ever charming Kurama was beginning to make his way into her heart. But were his feelings for her his own? Or were they just residual feelings of Youko's coming to the surface.

"Kagome?" Kurama had concern written all over his face.

"I have a duty to complete the shikon jewel." She replied sadly. "I'm sorry." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Very well.." Kurama sighed. He felt his heart melt. He would wait an eternity for her if that's what fate had in store for them.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies in each other's arms. Kagome began to doze off toward the end of the hunger games. Suddenly there was a loud bang on the front door. Needless to say, Kagome was awake now. She shot up and watched as Kurama went to answer it.

"Where's Kagome? I know she's here." Came a familiar voice. Kurama rounded the corner with Inuyasha at his heels.

"Kagome! Why are you here with him? I told you he's a demon."

Kagome groaned and threw the blanket over her head. "It's complicated!" Came her muffled response.

"Well uncomplicate things! I'm getting real sick of coming to the human world to get you!"

Kurama stepped in between them, shutting Inuyasha up. "Allow me." He said calling out Youko and letting him take over. Upon seeing what was behind the smoke, Inuyasha fell back on the floor from shock. "What the fuck!" he groaned. Kagome got up, grabbed her bag and hugged Youko. "Ill see you.. well past you, soon. " She said kissing his cheek and grabbing Inuyasha. "Let's go, stupid!"

The summer air of the makai hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. The human world was less humid during the summer months. On the way to the village they saw some soldiers crowded around something on the side of the road.

"Hey, what's going on?" Inuyasha said running up to them and shoving them to the side.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled running over and kneeling at the fallen monk's side.

"Saimyosho.." Miroku coughed and pointed to the swarm of poisonous insects. "Help Sango..She's fighting Kagura." Inuyasha nodded, picking up Kagome and took off in the direction the bugs were headed.

When they got to the scene Sango was already injured pretty badly. Kagura had the bleeding girl pinned down with her wind blades. "Heh.. The miko and her mutt are here. I was beginning to believe you weren't going to make it to the party." Kagura smirked and waved her fan. "Dance of the dragon." Huge spiraling winds came rushing for them. Inuyasha dodged just in time, pulling Kagome down to the ground with him.

"Kagome! Take Kirara and save Sango! I can handle Kagura."

"Got it!" Kagome yelled as she lifted Sango and put her over Kirara's back, getting on behind her. They quickly flew off for the village.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled sending dozens of wind blades at Inuyasha. He dodged most of them, only about four of them hitting their target. Inuyasha's left arm and leg were sliced down to the bone and bleeding profusely. Kagura dove from the sky to finish the job when suddenly she was ensnared by thorny vines and sent plummeting to the earth below.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you. My thorns will shred you to pieces if you struggle too much." Youko said coldly as he approached them from the shadows. "Looks like you could use some help hanyou." Inuyasha just scoffed in response.

"How would you like to die sorceress? You tried to kill the woman who means the most to me. I won't take that likely." Youko grabbed her by the hair and forced her to look up at his unforgiving eyes.

She involuntarily started trembling from his gaze. He grabbed her throat with his other hand digging his sharp claws into her flesh. Kagura winced in pain as her blood began to pool around them.

"Should I rip your throat out and do it quickly? Or maybe I'll find a slower, more enjoyable way to end your miserable existence."

"Let her go." Inuyasha said shocking both Youko and Kagura. "Kagome would want you to show mercy."

Youko growled digging his nails into her throat deeper.

"She's Naraku's slave. If you want to kill anyone, kill him."

Youko bent down to Kagura's level, putting his face mere inches from hers. "Come near her again, and I won't be so nice. This is my only warning." He growled dropping her, allowing the vines to fall and wither. He put Inuyasha's arm around his shoulders to support him and helped him get back to the village safely before running off into the forest again.

"Kaede you're a miracle worker." Kagome praised as both Sango and Inuyasha were sleeping soundly, well on the way to recovery.

"Thank you, Kagome. Now ye should get some rest yourself." Kagome nodded. "I think I need to wash up first. Got pretty banged up in that fight." She said as she walked outside and to the river.

The moon was high in the sky as Kagome finished her bath and was drying off when she felt a pair of slender arms snake their way around her from behind.

"I missed you." Youko's voice sent tingles down her spine and made the hair on her arms stand on end. He kissed her neck and slipped his fingers inside her. Kagome's breath shook with ecstasy as he rubbed her faster. His chest was flush against her back and she felt him stiffen against her ass.

"Don't leave me again Kagome." Kagome was about to finish when suddenly Youko stopped. Kagome pouted. "That isn't very nice." Youko winked at her before turning back into his fox form and running off. Frustrated, Kagome got dressed and headed back to the village for the night.

"Learned your lesson my love?" Youko grinned, sitting outside the village entrance.

"I don't know. Why don't you try and teach me again?" Kagome smiled as he took her hand and led her to their usual spot by the fire. Youko was gentle, holding her close as he took her. When she finished he sped up bringing himself to the breaking point. Just as he came he sunk his teeth on the opposite side of Kuronue's mark. Kagome gasped from the surprise. Her unspoken question finally being answered. Youko did want to keep her as a mate. Her heart felt like it would burst. After kissing her new mark, they laid down together under the moon light, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: Major twist this chapter! Hope you guys are ready for some excitement (:**

 **Thanks for reading! Also I've made some changes to the chapters. If you've read them already, its skimable. The end of this chapter is new material as well as small things throughout the chapter too.. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: Paradox**

 **Two months later….**

Things were going well for Kagome and Youko. Kagome had moved into the fox's hideaway, promising to notify the others if she sensed the last remaining jewel shard. Naraku had gone into hiding after losing a particularly nasty battle against Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Things were seemingly peaceful.

One-day Kagome was going on a trip to the village when her body pulsated.

"It's time! The last jewel shard is close! Youko get the others!" She yelled back at Youko who had been strolling leisurely behind her. He nodded, changing into his kitsune form and sprinting ahead. Kagome closed her eyes, focused and pinpointed the direction the jewel shard was located in.

"This is it.." She sighed before bolting toward the last fight she was "Obligated" to participate in. Not long after she started running, the demons caught up to her. Miroku and Sango flew overhead on Kirara and Inuyasha and Youko sprinted up behind her, Youko scooping her up in his arms as they passed by.

About an hour of running later they spotted him. Kagome gasped in shock before covering her mouth. Her stomach rolled violently, threatening to empty it's contents on the ground. It was the demon who killed Kuronue! He was sitting on a log in front of a fire while other lowly demons set up camp for him.

"Couldn't resist coming to find me, could you?" He sneered, sensing the others. Kagome glared daggers at him as the rage poured off both her and Youko in waves. Youko was seething.

"You wont escape my wrath this time wretch."

"He transforms into a giant snake! Keep you guard up!" Kagome yelled aiming her bow at his heart. Both Youko and Inuyasha lunged for him teeth and fangs bared. While Kagome and Miroku fought from the sidelines with their ranged attacks. Sango stayed in the air flying at him and throwing her hiraikotsu at the snake-man full force. Kagome's arrow hit him in the shoulder, severing his entire left arm from the purification. He sliced at Inuyasha and Youko desperately with a poison dagger, just missing them with each strike.

"The shard is in his forehead!" Kagome yelled

"Ah my dear, you'll have to kill me first." The demon hissed as he began to transform. The powerful demonic aura blasted Inuyasha and Youko away from him and onto the ground. Youko quickly rebounded, jumping high into the air. His hands began to glow a brilliant gold as he started to fall back down towards the earth.

"Not this time, You're fighting on my turf now!" He yelled just as he landed on the ground, burying his hand in the soil. Soon large barbed vines shot from all directions wrapping the snake completely and impaling him with the sharp poison spikes. The dark purple poison began to ooze and drip for the wounds.

"Why can't I move?!" The snake hissed in a panic.

"These barbs contain a potent neuro toxin that paralyzes it's victim for several hours. Kind of like what you did to Kagome. Your life for Kuronue's…" Youko snapped his rose whip, which wrapped tightly around the snake's throat. Youko tugged effortlessly and the snake shrieked as he was decapitated. Smoke rose from the massive headless body before it reverted into its now headless human form. Youko handed the jewel shard to Kagome.

"This is it.. Time to complete my task." She held it close as she uncorked the bottle containing the almost finished jewel. She tipped it allowing it to fall into her hand with the final shard and cupped it to her breast. Her hands began to glow pink as she purified and joined the shard to it's rightful place.

When the jewel was fused completely a bright light enveloped Kagome. It was blinding to the others.

"Kagome!" Youko yelled as he tried to get closer. The bright light singed him, burning the hairs on his arm and sending him flying backwards. Then when the light diminished Kagome was no more.

"No! Kagome!" Youko screamed clawing at the dirt where she was just standing. "Please! I can't lose you too!" He began to sob. The others watched him in sorrow for their lost friend and cried along with him.

When Kagome came to she was in a foreign dark place that she never saw before. All she could make out were glimpses of demons tearing each other apart. She felt like she was floating.

"Where.. where am I?"

"Kagome Higurashi." She heard an unfamiliar voice.  
"Who's there?!" she was beginning to feel terrified.

"These demons will fight here for eternity. Please what is your greatest desire, I will grant you one wish."

"I wish.. for a demon's lifespan so I could be with Youko forever and not die long before he does."

"Very well." A shade of Midoriko appeared before her, cupping Kagome's face in her hands. "Thank you." Then..everything went black.

 **Human world**

Kagome woke up in her room. Her head was spinning. "What happened? I feel like I've taken a beating." She groaned and shuffled to the bathroom. After splashing some cold water on her face she made her way down to the kitchen where her family was just sitting down for dinner.

"Are you alright Kagome?" Her mother asked as she set a plate down for her.  
"I'm okay mom. I must have just overdone it with the studying last night."

"Your boyfriend stopped by this morning, he said something about needing to speak with you."

"Boyfriend?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yes dear, the red headed boy with the pretty green eyes."  
"Oh.." Her head began to throb. Why wouldn't she remember having a boyfriend? What was going on?

Kagome got her jacket and went out the front door. The shrine was beautiful this time of year. The sacred tree was in full bloom and the sun was shining bright. Kagome made her way to the sacred tree, something about the store house behind it was calling to her. When she arrived she slid the old wooden door open. Her cat Buyo was sitting in the middle of the room adamantly pawing at the floor. Other than him it was just an empty room. What compelled her to come inspect it though?

 **Back in the Makai**

Youko hadn't moved from where the bone eater's well once was. For some reason since Kagome's disappearance the well vanished and the sacred tree wouldn't bloom. Youko was heartbroken and alone in the world. First his partner and then his mate. What was the point in anything anymore. Inuyasha had felt bad for him and went to sit with him and talk quite often bringing him food from the village as well. Since her disappearance everything was calm too. No one had seen Naraku in quite some time. Miroku and Sango were now married and expecting a baby. Everything was good and well except for Youko.

 **Human world: One year later**

Kagome smiled up at her diploma proudly placing the frame on its hook in her room.

"I'm proud of you." Kurama hugged her and pulled her onto his lap.

"What will you do now?" he mused

"I think I want to relax and take some time off before going back to school. It's been a long twelve years." Kagome sighed, kissing him gently.

"I love you." Kurama said contentedly.

"I love you too." Kagome replied happily. "Hey Kurama can I ask you something? I know you're a psychology major now and I could use some help."

"Hmm?"

"I keep having the same dream. A tall man with silver hair and ears like a dog or something, he keeps staring at me before telling me to come back. What does it mean?"

Kurama swallowed hard as he focused on keeping Youko dormant.

"Recurring dreams are usually the result of you having unfinished business somewhere in your life. They've been also linked to trauma. They also could mean nothing at all. It's hard to say why you have them." Kurama gave her the text book answer hoping not to come off an anxious. Kagome sighed

"Well I guess I'll figure it out eventually."

Kagome's graduation dinner was held at a local seafood restaurant. "A toast, to my daughter. The high school graduate. I know you are going to go on to do amazing things." Kagome's mother said teary eyed. Kagome thanked her mother before taking a sip of her champagne.

"Also a toast to Kurama. For tutoring Kagome and helping her keep up with her studies over the past year!" Souta chimed in, raising his glass of sprite with the others. Kagome laughed putting her head on Kurama's shoulder. "My hero." Kurama blushed.

After dinner Kurama helped a tipsy Kagome get into her room. She kissed him before sliding her dress off her shoulders.

"Why don't I reward you for all your hard work?" She bit her bottom lip as she led him over to her bed. She pushed him back lightly and he fell back landing on the pink fluffy comforter. Kagome finished shedding her under garments before getting on her knees in front of him and opening his pants allowing him to spring free. She dragged her tongue slowly up the length of his penis before taking him into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down like she saw other girls do in her porn watching days. She didn't think it would be so hard to fit it all. Kurama moaned softly tangling his slender fingers in her hair. "Kagome..I.." He stammered.

"Hmm?" She hummed with him in her mouth sending a wave of pleasure straight through him. Suddenly he pulled her up, throwing his clothes on the floor and ripping open a condom before sliding it on and laying down on her bed. She straddled him, taking his entire length inside her before she began to ride him. Kurama pulled Kagome's face down to his and kissed her deeply while thrusting upwards to meet her downward thrusts. Kagome moaned into his mouth as she came hard. Her walls contracted tightly around him pushing him over the edge as well. He bucked his hips up once more before finishing.

"That was amazing." Kagome said breathlessly laying on his chest. "I can't believe we've waited all this time to do that."

Kurama smiled wrapping his arm around her and petting her hair.

" **She doesn't remember me."** Youko sighed inside as he remembered the day the love his life disappeared.

 **Later that night**

Kagome tossed an turned through the night the silver haired man appearing once again in her dreams. "I love you Kagome." He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. "Come back to me, I can't take it here without you."

"Youko.." She mumbled sleepily, waking Kurama.

"Kagome.." he kissed her damp forehead.

"YOUKO!" She suddenly yelled shooting up into a sitting position.

"Kurama, I remember..I finished the Jewel, a priestess inside asked me to make a wish and it sent me here after altering my memories... I wished for a demon's lifespan. I've been away from Youko for an entire year! I need to go back!"

"Kagome, It's four in the morning. Why don't you head back in a few hours."

"I won't be able to sleep now."

"well, lucky for you.. I have a cure for insomnia." Kurama smiled at her before kissing her and taking her hand to lead her outside.

The cool night air was refreshing and clean. Kurama laid out a blanket for them and the pillows he grabbed on their way out. Laying back, he pat the blanket next to him. Kagome smiled and curled up next to him.

"Wow the stars look amazing."

"Yes, you can see all the constellations at this time of night." Kurama wrapped his arm around her and pointed to the sky. "There's virgo and leo above us."

"I think I see the little dipper that's about it." Kagome giggled.

She was going to miss Kurama when she went back to the makai. Her stomach flipped when she thought about leaving him. She fell absolutely head over heels for him over the past year. It was so strange having both of the men she loved in one amazing person.

"I'm going to miss you." She finally said out loud.

"I'll miss you too Kagome. Hopefully it wont be too long before I get to see you again… Say hello to my other half for me." He joked.

They spent the rest of the night stargazing in each other's arms just enjoying the other's company for one last night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- Family ties**

"I can't believe it's been an entire year since I've been here." Kagome said climbing out of the well and making her way to Kaede's village. When she arrived, she saw Sango nursing a baby girl under the shade of a cherry blossom tree and Miroku sitting beside her with another baby girl in his arms. He was smiling down at her and singing.  
"How adorable. They had twins." Kagome smiled sweetly at the small family before her. She always knew that they would end up being great parents.

"Hi Sango, Hey Miroku!" She called to them as she jogged over.  
"K-Kagome? It's been so long." Miroku smiled warmly at their long-lost friend.  
"I know, I'm sorry. The jewel sent me home and hid the well and my memories from me. I just got them all back early this morning." Kagome sighed. The infant's attention left her father and now was focusing on Kagome.  
"Awe, hi sweetie." Kagome reached out and the small girl grasped her finger tightly and smiled up at her. Sango stood to greet her.  
"It's so nice to see you Kagome. I've missed you."  
"It's nice to see you too. Your children are beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
"He met someone. A half demon like himself. After you disappeared Inuyasha was so upset he ran off. When he came back he was being followed by a cute Inu girl with ears like him. Eventually they ended up falling in love with each other and mated. Now they live here just like Sango and I." Miroku pointed to the house behind theirs. A small woman with lite pink hair and dog ears was watering her garden with a small watering can. Her stomach was swollen with child.  
"They're about to have their first baby." Sango mused. Kagome sighed sadly. All her friends were happily mated and parents. She was still in the middle of a big confusing mess! She didn't even know where Youko was.

Sensing her best friend's distress, Sango pointed to the forest.  
"Youko's been patrolling the area for Kaede, taking out any threats to the safety of her growing village. He's been miserable without you Kagome, I don't think he's even been back to your home since the day you left us. He should be back tonight to report to the other guards if you want to wait here for him." Sango said inviting her into their home. Kagome smiled and accepted her offer. The reunited friends spent the rest of the afternoon catching up over tea.

That night, Kagome was helping Sango clean the dinner dishes when she heard Miroku talking to someone from outside. Curiosity got the best of her and she went to see who was there.  
"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha waved at her. "Good to see you back." He hugged her. "I saw Youko talking to Kouga and the other guards outside the village.

"Thank you, and congratulations! I can't believe you're about to have a pup of your own." Kagome grinned and slapped Inuyasha playfully on the shoulder.  
"Yeah, Kazumi is really sweet. Next time you're around you should come visit us. You'd like her... Kagome, I felt my child when I touched her stomach. A boy we've decided on naming Kai. He reached out to me through my touch and all of my fears and sadness melted away." Inuyasha answered softly, his voice was full of raw emotion and Kagome began to tear up.  
"I'm so happy for you Inuyasha. Your son will be born into a world surrounded by parents and friends who love him dearly and he can grow up close with Mira and Sayori. He will be so close in age with the twins! They'll be best friends!" Kagome gushed.  
"I agree. He will never know the heartache that I felt as a child."  
"I can't wait to meet him. Please send for me when Kazumi goes into labor."  
Inuyasha nodded "Of course. See you soon Kagome."  
"Goodbye."

Outside of the village Kagome spotted Youko talking with Kouga, his mate Ayame and Sango's younger brother Kohaku. Youko's mouth dropped when he saw her. Almost immediately, he stopped his conversation and ran toward her.  
"Kagome!" He said happily as he caught up to her and kissed her. "I've missed you my love."  
"I'm sorry I fell under the spell of the Jewel. I forgot about everyone and I'm a terrible person."  
"You're not Kagome. I'm sure whatever magic that jewel hit you with is powerful enough to effect anyone, not just you. After you disappeared the Jewel disappeared too. We were able to kill Naraku, everyone teamed up and attacked him all at once." Youko said refusing to let her go. "The jewel granted me an extended lifespan. I have the potential to live just as long as you now!" Kagome said suddenly sounding excited.  
"Wow, Kagome that's great!"  
"Yes, now let's go home. We have a year of time to make up for." She said happily. Youko smiled and picked her up before taking off toward the rest of their life together.

Youko kissed kagome's cheek as they lay naked together that night.  
"What do you think about having a family?" Kagome asked as she scratched behind his ears, earning a low almost purring growl that rumbled in his chest.  
"I never gave much thought about a family before, I only cared for my treasure and killed every woman I slept with before you."  
Kagome sighed sadly. "I guess he doesn't want kids." she thought to herself.  
"But with you, the idea of a family actually seems nice. Are you saying you want to have my children?" Youko's purr deepened and he looked into her eyes, making her blush. Youko growled getting hard again and pinned her under him. "We better get started then."  
Kagome giggled, kissing him and wrapping her legs around his waist.  
"I love you Youko."

Kagome woke up the next morning and Youko had already left for his patrol. They had sex four times the night before, Kagome rubbed her flat stomach before getting up and padding her way to the bathroom. Their children would be half demon, just like Inuyasha. Was she even considered a human anymore now that her life had been extended? So many questions with no one to answer them. She was still a miko, that much she knew for sure. She had tested her powers on the walk to the village the day before. She would have to consult Kaede on this matter and see if she had any information about Kagome's new fate.

Three months later, after Kagome had lost hope of ever getting pregnant it happened. She woke up early one morning, before Youko even and felt the urge to vomit. Then it kept happening. Over and over again. Kagome felt as though she would never get her face out of the bucket Youko had found for her. "I'm pregnant." She said as realization hit her. "I've been puking for weeks." Youko smiled ear to ear when he heard her speak what they were both waiting so long to hear.  
"I want to try to sense it." Youko said holding out his hand. Kagome nodded and lifted her shirt for him. He firmly pressed his large hand onto her slightly swollen belly, closed his eyes and searched for any sign of life from within her. Soon his eyes shot open and he nodded. "A baby girl."  
Kagome's eyes filled with tears of joy and she threw her arms around Youko. They were going to have a daughter!

Kaede started caring for Kagome during her pregnancy and sent for the village craftsmen to build her a proper home there in the village. A cave was no place to be raising a child, demon or otherwise. Their new house was built next to Sango and Miroku's and in front of Inuyasha's house. Youko reluctantly agreed to the move, allowing his men to take over occupancy of his hideout. Kagome promised he could check up on his garden as often as he wanted. Kaede had warned Kagome that Hanyou pregnancies were accelerated and she would give birth in five months instead of the human nine-month period of gestation. Their home was beautiful. It had a large bedroom for them and a nursery the next room over was being set up for the baby. It had a porch and a large living room and kitchen. Youko had used his vast wealth to contract some of the best builders who worked on large estates and castles. Youko poured out his powers and beautiful flowers burst around the front perimeter of their house. Kagome couldn't wait!

 **Four months later**

Kaede placed a cool cloth on the laboring girl's forehead. Kagome squeezed Youko's hand as another contraction hit her hard. She pushed, once again to no avail and groaned.  
"It's okay Kagome, she's almost out." Sango reassured from over Kaede's shoulder. A minute later another contraction came and she pushed with all her might. Finally, the baby emerged and Kaede cut the cord and cleaned her up, wrapping her in the soft pink blanket Kagome had brought from her world. She handed the baby to Kagome who smiled down at her. She was gorgeous! She had bright gold eyes like her father and she had a full head of shimmery ice blue hair. Youko held his daughter's hand and kissed the top of her head. "Welcome to the world Koume."


End file.
